Lessons in Life
by birningice
Summary: When Haruhi is the victim of a beating and robbery, the Host club decides that she needs to learn to defend herself. With Hunny giving her lessons in martial arts new events begin to unfold. Sequel called Life Goes On.
1. Chapter 1

Edited 9/18/10

Hello, First I would like to say that I own nothing, it all belongs to Hatori Bisco. Second, I would like to ask you to review. If you like it, don't like it,or don't really feel strong feelings ether way. I like to know what my readers are thinking, and don't worry about offending me with criticism. In fact, I encourage it, and I would be more offended if you didn't review at all. I hope you enjoy it!^_^

* * *

The silence is unnerving. everyone in the 3rd music room is frozen in shock. Everyone staring at Haruhi in gaping shock, and Haruhi staring blankly back. indifferent to all the attention her face was getting she goes to the kitchen to make tea for her costumers. Hunny was the first to break the still silence. "Who did that to you Haru-chan?" said in a deadly calm manner, all cuteness forgotten.

Pausing in her step the room waits in tense silence, " Sorry I am late, It won't happen again." And with that closing the door with a snap.

Unnerved by her avoidance to the question the room breaks out into hushed whispers. snapping out of his shock Kyoya proceeds to address the costumers. " I am truly sorry Lady's, but it seems we will have to close the Host Club early today." With that said the occupants of the room shuffled out leaving six tense boys behind.

Finally emerging from the kitchen Haruhi carries the tray to her table walking past the boys as they intently watch her back. Face sober and voice hard Tamaki repeats the question left unanswered.

" Who did that to you Haruhi?"

Sighing, and knowing that she would not be able to leave, she answered in the same flat tone without turning to them " It's nothing. You don't need to worry.

Seething at the dismissal to their concern Hikaru bursts out, "Nothing! You are beat up! You have a black eye, and are limping! Don't tell us that it is nothing!" Placing his hand on his twins shoulder Kaoru lightly shakes his head to indicate that yelling won't get her to answer their question. Placing his hands on her shoulders, and taking note of the small wince he turns her until she was facing them and looking him straight in the eye, Tamaki asks again. Looking intently at the faces of her fellow hosts she finally breaks when she sees the concern and defiance in their eyes.

" Some guy on the street robbed me when I was on my way back from the store." She mumbles without looking anyone in the eye.

Eyes obscured behind the glare of light on his glasses the shadow king asks in a cold and hushed voice " How did I not know of this?"

"I didn't file a report because there wasn't any money in my wallet at the time. I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't in class today because my father refused to let me out of the house, but he is at work now."

"How could you not think it matters Haru-chan? You are hurt, that matters. Big tears where welling up in his eyes as he anxiously held usa-chan to his chest. The twins, clenching their fists to control their fury. Mori's normally stoic face tense in anger. Kyoya, with a dangerous glint in his eye. And Tamaki, with a face full of a mixture of ire and pain. All wondering the same thing :How can a girl so smart, be so clueless?

* * *

It had been decided that Haruhi was to learn marshal arts from Hunny. She may not care much for her well being but the host club will not let something like this happen again. So after much arguing and the threat of having 'Daddy' stay at her house to 'protect' her she finally gave in. Although this event did turn out to have some benefits. The costumers seemed to be under the impression that she was out doing something heroic, and had her number of clients almost doubled.

* * *

"Does it hurt Haruhi-kun?" a girl anxiously asked as she lightly touched the bruise on her eye.

With the rest of her costumers waiting with baited breath, and Tamaki peering over the edge of the couch he is currently occupying she replays with a bright smile that gave her the name 'natural rookie' "Not at all! There is no need for such a pretty girl to worry about me. a blush spreading across all of their faces as they all cry MOOOUUUU! Tamaki trying to contain himself from bursting out and running to Haruhi, because he was still a bit miffed at her.

Haruhi moves to get up and asks " would anyone like some more tea?" and faltering slightly on her still injured ankle one of the girls rushes to gently push her back into her seat.

"Let me do it Haruhi-kun, your hurt!" and rushing off to retrieve it.

* * *

A few weeks after the incident, and Haruhi's ankle had a chance to heal, her first lesson was scheduled after the club which was closed early for the occasion.

"Okay Haru-chan, first we will work work on punches. You need to have a firm stance with your body tuned to the side. Yes like that. Now watch me." Hunny did right punch. " Now you try." Haruhi punched her right arm out, but it was nothing like Hunny's demonstration. " You need to rotate your wrist like this." he said holding her arm and moving it for her with a gentle but firm grip. "It will give it more power. And remember to not bend your wrist or you can end up causing more damage to yourself."

The rest of the lesson went by with Hunny demonstrating, and Haruhi imitating having to be corrected more than a few times. It was already getting dark by the time they where done.

"See you tomorrow Hunny-sempai. Thanks again for the lessons."

"Ah, Waite Haru-chan. I can give you a ride. It's getting dark out and there could be scarey things out there!" An Innocent expression plastered on his face.

"No, that's okay sempai. I can take the train." said with her back turned and her hand positioned on the handle.

With his face hidden behind his bangs, and voice suddenly serious, "Haru-chan, I don't want you walking home alone in the dark." Tilting his head up with a bright cheery smile on his face he continues " So I will give you a ride, Ne!"

Weary at the sudden change in personality Haruhi just nods her head in acceptance and is dragged away by the hand behind the happy boy.

That day she learned something new: You cant argue with a determined Hunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited 9/18/10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hello! I want to thank all the lovely people that have reviewed, but I want to encourage more people to do so. This is the thing, I am not going to up-date until I have at **least** 10 comments on this chapter. My fellow authors out there must understand my frustration of not getting feed back. I would like to encourage constructive criticisms, but no flames please. Thank you for considering my words!

* * *

"Ha-ru-hi! Can we watch you practice?" came the joint voices of Hikaru and Kaoru just as the doors to the third music room where closing behind the last of the gusts.

"No." was the prompt response from the host clubs cross dresser.

"Eeh! why!" voices pitched in a whine.

" You'll only make fun of me, and I don't need you there to distract me." said Bluntly with no ill intent.

" What about Father? Father can come cant he?" Came the hopeful question from the host club king as he rushes up with his puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not." came the flat reply sending Tamaki into the corner of woe to. Unaffected by this She gathers up her things and got ready to go to the schools dojo with Hunny. Waiting by the door for the small senior to finish eating his cake.

"Ne Haru-chan, do you want some cake? I saved you a piece!" came the sweet question from the little senior. Unable to deny the cute boy Haruhi crosses the room to join him at the table along with the ever faithful Mori.

Glad that the piece is not too big, she takes a bite of the sweet pastry. Though she doesn't normally like sweets, she can make an exception for this, it truly was good cake. Finishing her small slice she watches as Hunny devours his much larger piece in a few bites. Finished they set off for the lesson. With Usa-chan in Hunny's arms.

* * *

"Good job Haru-chan! Lets call it a day!" bouncing over to Usa-chan and his bag, then collecting them and waiting for Haruhi to finish getting her things and walking out the door together. Since the first day, Haruhi had resigned herself to the fact that Hunny would not let her take the train or walk. It became an agreement that he would give her a ride home. "Ne Haru-chan, do you want to get something to eat? We can have cake too! I always have cake after a work out."

A thoughtful look crosses her face "Hmm, Dad wont be home till late tonight so I don't have to make dinner... Okay, lets get something to eat." she flashes the smile that got her the title 'natural rookie'.

* * *

Opening the door and slipping off her shoes, Haruhi makes her way into the apartment. Yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes, she heads off to her room to get some much needed rest.

Hunny and Haruhi had spent quite a bit of time at the restaurant. Haruhi eating dinner, and Hunny eating as many sweets as possible. It was a nice evening, hating to admit it she silently thought that it was better than studying and eating alone.

They had touched along many subjects, from what the best kind of cake is to childhood memories. They had a lot of fun and got to know each other better. Haruhi learned about some of his fights with Yasachika, and Hunny learned about incidents where people thought Ranka was a pedophile because of his following Haruhi while shopping. They had some good laughs.

As she drifted off to sleep instead of going over her homework as usual, she found herself reviewing the moves she had learned today, and the conversations that they had.

That day she learned a lot more about the mysterious Mitsukuni Haninozuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Edited 9/18/10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay, so I an weak. I couldn't wait any longer to up-date. I see it this way, it is amazing I held out this long. Lol, I have had this chapter done since the last up-date, and it was killing me not to pose it. Oh well! I also have the next chapter finished, so I want plenty of reviews before I up-date! I am serious this time! I mean it! Lots of reviews! Lol Enjoy! AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!

* * *

Haruhi watched as Hunny picked at his cake, pushing it around his plate, yet not eating a single bite. A depressed look on his face had girls blushing and whispering how Moe it is that he missed Mori so much.

Mori was not at school, nor would he be tomorrow. Out of the country for a funeral, he left Hunny for one of the first times. Apparently he was not handling it well.

Unable to stand it any longer, Haruhi gets up from her currently unoccupied table, walks across the room, and sits across from him. All the while unconscious of all the eyes on her. "Hunny-senpai, would you like some company? I don't think Mori-senpai would like that you are sad."

"Your right Haru-chan, Takashi would be disappointed." came the sad reply from the small senior, "So I will be happy, Ne!" demeanor quickly changing as flowers danced around his head, and a wide smile adorning his face. Digging into his cake and devouring it in a few bites, Haruhi knew that he was going to be okay. " Do you want a piece of cake Haru-chan? It's really good, you like strawberries don't you?" he asks as he holds out the cake to her.

A bright smile on her face as she accepts the offered sweet "Thank you Hunny-senpai!" and taking a bite of it. It is true that she is not fond of sweets, but the cake had grown on her, and she didn't mind it now and then.

Shouts of Moe could be heard in the background as girls watched the scene unfold, glad the the exuberant teen had regained his spunk. Haruhi smiled at the scene of Hunny happily munching on his cake. Jolted out of her thoughts by a hand landing on her shoulder.

Looking up to see Kyouya was the one behind her, she sends him a questioning look. " You are leaving your costumers waiting, and I would hate to have to charge you for the loss." said with that fake smile he tends to use when threatening to raise her debt.

With a sigh she stood up and began to walk to where her costumers where patiently waiting. "Hai hai, Kyouya-senpai." Seating herself she prepared to listen to the prattle and compliments of the fan girls.

"Haruhi-kun, that was wonderful how you cheered up Hunny-senpai." commented a blushing girl with adoration in her eyes.

"Ya, it's so sad to see him depressed like that, I bet he cant wait for Mori-senpai to came back." input a brunet wail sipping her tea.

But Haruhi was not listing, she was thinking about lessons, and what she could do to improve with a dazed look on her face. It had been a month since the incident with the robbery, and she had started lessons with Hunny. Things where going well, but she was still no master. That did not stop her from enjoying it. She liked the time she spent with Hunny, He is energetic, but not obnoxious like the twins and Tamaki.

"What are you thinking about Haruhi-kun?(hadn't noticed that the girls where quiet and watching her for some time.)

"Oh, It's not important. Would you like some more tea?" going to pore it into the girls cup it turned out empty getting up to refill it, she walked into the preparation room.

"Ha-ru-hi!" called the twins in unison as they slid up next to her and slipped their arms around her, trapping her in their embrace.

"would you like to go to California with us over break?" asked the twin on her her left, Kaoru.

"Ya, our Mom is doing a fashion show there, and we where thinking of going too." continued Hikaru as he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

"And of course..."

"It wouldn't be as fun..."

"If our toy wasn't there." they finished in unison.

With an exasperated sigh, she pushed them off her and turned to walk back into the club room, she countered "no thank you,and I'm not your toy."With a slightly irritated expression.

* * *

With the break quickly approaching Hunny and Haruhi decide that this will be the last practice until school starts again.

"Haru-chan, you are doing so much better. You are a fast learner!" They where both sweating, Hunny less than Haruhi, and both slightly out of breath. They had advanced to sparing, of coarse, Hunny was holding back, but Haruhi was now confident that if ever in a situation where she had to defend herself came up, she would be able to.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai, but that's because your a great teacher." and honestly he was. Wen she didn't get something he would patiently show her again until she had it down.

"Let's go one more time. You ready?" he dips down "Your on defense now." and strikes. He goes to punch, and is blocked. She pivots her body and brings up her leg in a round-house kick and is stopped by the downward sweep of his hand. Crouching down and sweeping His leg under her, she jumps at the last minute and avoids crashing into the ground. Extending her leg wail in the air she kicks at his head, only to meet air. As she lands on her feet she dodges a punch aimed at her stomach. Hunny grabs her wrist as she aims a right hook at his face, and pulls. Causing her to lose her balance, but is stopped by Hunny as he grabs her before she hits the ground.

He helps her up to her feet by her hands. "That was great Haru-chan, the only thing you need to work on is your balance. I shouldn't be able to make you fall by pulling, K! A happy smile on his face, and still holding her hands. realizing this, they both reluctantly let go, thought it doesn't show on ether of their faces.

Breathing hard, Haruhi walks over to her bag, and grabs her uniform so that she can change back into it as Hunny does the same.

After coming out of their respective bathrooms they walk to the lime that was waiting for them to take them home. Glancing to the side where the short Senior was walking beside her she notices that he is not as short as before. " Ne Hunny-senpai, I think you are getting taller. You are almost the same height as me now." slight surprise in her voice, she hadn't noticed it until now.

"Oh! Your right! I am getting taller! I might pass you up Haru-chan!" Came the ever happy reply from him. On the way to Haruhi's in the limo Hunny suddenly gets a serous look on his face, something that doesn't happen often. "Ne Haru-chan, how do you think Takeshi is doing? Do you think He misses me?

"of coarse Senpai, you are his best friend." Haruhi pats his hand that rests on Usa-chan "He will be back tomorrow, try not to worry too much."

A soft smile crosses his face, "Your right Haru-chan thank you."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. they finally pull up to the apartment complex and say their good byes. With Haruhi thinking that she wished that she had a bond as special as the one between Mori and Hunny. Even if you know that you will see the person the next day, you can't help but miss them, and she was sure that Mori missed Hunny too.

* * *

Don't forget to review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Edited: 9/19/10

Thank you sooooooo much to all of my reviewers! I appreciate them a lot! And to all those that commented on my spelling, Sorry! I will work on that. I have been using spell check, but I guess I am still doing something wrong. Lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A disgruntled expression plastered on her face as she twitches as they stood before a the grand mansion situated on top of a mountain covered in snow. This is a joke right? She was not going to be staying here with those dame rich bastards for a week, right?

***Flashback***

It was the first day of winter break, and she was on her way home from the super market. Thinking of all the great deals she got, and of the sells that will be going on next week.

Lost in thought and not paying attention to her surroundings, she did not notice the black stretch limo pull up to the curb a little behind her. Nor did she notice the two red heads sneaking up behind her until it was to late and she was capture in their clutches.

Dragging her back to the limo kicking and screaming they push her into the limo where the rest of the club was waiting before climbing in them self's and slamming the door as the car takes off to an unknown destination.

No one would tell her where they where going. They didn't tell her when they got out of the limo, or when they boarded the private jet, and they didn't tell her when they got into a different limo leading them to the unknown destination. And by then she had given up on asking, and just put up with their antics with a slightly less than happy expression.

***end flashback***

"well what do you think Haruhi! Don't worry you don't have to thank Daddy, you smiling face is thanks enough!" Did he ever stop being so arrogant?

"Good, because I wasn't going to thank you. Take me home." Those words like an arrow in his heart sent Tamaki into his corner of woe, pushing his finger around in the dirt. "You cant just take people without their permission! My Dad might be worried, and I don't have and cloths."

Kyouya takes the chance to step in " Your father was notified yesterday, and even took the liberty of packing a bag for you. So there is no problem, is there?" A sly smile crossing his face that said 'you better not argue unless you want your debt raised.'

Chills ran up her spine _'the shadow king is at work!'_ Sighing in resignation, knowing that there is no chance that she is going to win this she fallowed the already moving group into the doors of the large mansion that will serve as her home for the next week.

Dragging her feet as she crosses the threshold. "Haru-chan! Do you want to hold Bun-bun? He will make you feel better!" exclaimed the happy boy with a sunny smile on his face. Accepting the bunny from him with a slightly happier expression on her face. "Make to take good care of him, okay!" With that said he bounces back over to the tall and silent host and jumps up onto his shoulders. With a small glance back at the first year that already seemed a little more happy.

* * *

Walking along one of the vast halls in the large dwelling, rooms where handed out as they walked past each door. Finally making it to the room that had been deemed as hers she walked in to find that her bags where already waiting for her, and that the maids had taken the liberty of unpacking for her.

What should I do? Of coarse, Dad didn't pack any of my school work, so I cant study. Her thoughts once again interrupted by two people barging into her room and striding over to her. Each twin grabbing an arm and tugging until she was forced to follow behind them. " Ne Haruhi, we have some cloths we want you to try on."

"We had our maids look through your cloths,"

"and they said that you don't have anything for the snow."

"So we had some from out mother's line be brought here." they finished in together.

"I don't want to try on your cloths, you will only try to get me into something inappropriate, and tell me how flat my chest is. So no thank you." she tried to stop they by digging her heels into the floor. It did no good.

Arriving at a room where the twin maids waited with an evil gleam in there eyes, she increased her struggles. Then they pounced.

* * *

Shooting glares at the twins that sat across the table she tried not to remember the horrid outfits that they tried to force her into, before they reluctantly presented something decent. They just looked at her with smirks on their faces, planning what they will do next to annoy her.

Realizing that her plate was now stuffed with food that she did not put there, she looks over to her side to see Tamaki shoving some of everything onto her plate. "What are you doing Senpai?" A look of surprise on her face.

With tears in his eyes he exclaims in his usual dramatic way, " It's okay Haruhi, you don't have to be embarrassed! You can eat all the rich food you want! Here! Have some more!" and he begins to pile more food onto her plate, creating a mountain that looked vary unstable.

SPLAT! All the food that he had been carelessly piling onto her plate fell, and landed right into her lap. Irritation coursing through her as she held her breath and tried to calm herself so that she doesn't murder him, she wipes her pants off, and gets up from her chair. The screech defining in the silence that had fallen over the room. striding out of the room she leaves with a loud snap as she closes the door behind her.

"You did it now Tono!" said the twins in unison.

Frantic at her reaction he started shouting (though by now she cant hear him) "Noo Haruhi! Don't be mad! Daddy is sorry, He didn't mean too!" and proceeded to run around the room, not thinking to actually go after her in his blind panic.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, freshly showered and drying her hair with a towel she pauses as she herd a knock on her door. Walking over and finding the host club waiting outside, Kyouya with his emotionless expression, the twins with their smirks, Mori with his ever unmoving expression,Tamaki in the front with his head down, and Hunny Hugging his Usa-chan with a cheerful smile on his face, but a meaningful look in his eye as if silently trying to convey a message. Her eyes lingered on him a little longer than the rest until they came to rest on Tamaki with his pitiful expression.

Smiling at him, and cutting him off before he could apologies, "don't worry Senpai, I'm not mad any more, so you can stop pouting."

Perking up immediately " KAWAIIIIII!" and attacks her in a giant hug preventing her from the oxygen she needs.

Noticing her discomfort Mori pulls her out of his embrace. "Haru-chan Haru-chan! do you want to watch a movie! Lets go!" He grabs her wrist and skips off with her, the rest of the club following at a more sedative pace.

Situating them selves on the chairs and couches in front of the TV, they started the movie. Right from the begging Haruhi could tell who it was that chose it. It was a sappy, cheesy love story, with horrible acting and a lousy plot.

Forced to endure the torture she began to drift off every once and a while catching herself leaning to the side, only to straighten herself to lean again. Her eyes feeling heavy she feels a weight settle onto her right shoulder, and an arm wrap around hers. It seemed that Hunny was faring no better than she was, and had already fallen asleep. His soft breathing tickling her neck as he unconsciously burrowed himself in further.

Finally giving in to the sweet temptation, she allows herself to drift off into sleep. Embraced by pleasant dreams as her head lolls on to the pile of soft blond hair.

* * *

"What will we do! My daughter is trapped! We need to save her!"Came a frantic voice. It sounded muffled in the comforting darkness.

"You do it if you want, we have nothing to do with this." two voices stated in unison in such a familiar way. They sounded muffled too, but not as much. Closer than before. Sighing, knowing that she will not get to stay asleep she opens her tired eyes and blinks as they adjust to the light.

"O-Okay! You will grab her, and you will slip Bun-bun in her place as I take cover over here!" Tamaki said with a flourish as he points from one twin to another.

"You know if you keep talking, you will wake him up." stated matter-of-faculty with a board expression on her face. She averts her eyes to the boy at her side as he snuggles closer, arm tightening around her waist (he shifted when they where sleeping) and face pressing into her neck. A warning that he would indeed wake up.

"But Haruhi! We cant leave you trapped in the clutches of the low blood pressure beast! We must save you!" Panic clear on his face. She was unmoved. Hunny shifted again by her side, a restless movement that had Tamaki and the twins flying to the corner. When he was done moving he was practically sitting in her lap, which despite his fear sent Tamaki in a rage about looks being deceiving, and a less than Innocent scoundrel that was trying to steal his daughter.

In a quiet whisper that was still heard by all the occupants in the room, and sent a chill down their spine, "Haru-chan, Tell them that if they don't shut their mouths and let me sleep, I will rip out their tongues and shove it down their throats." His voice harsh with the weight that he would follow through with the threat, they decided to leave him alone as he once again happily snuggled into her side, and she too once again was engulfed by the darkness of sleep. Thinking that she never wanted to be the one to wake up Hunny.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited: 9/19/10

Hi! I want to thank my lovely reviewers, and I would like to give a special thank you to PEJP Bengtzone, moonlightbutterfly, Princess-Christina-Ark, and by3by3noW who have reviewed every chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review! ^_^

* * *

Blinking the sleepiness out of her eyes,and tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but found her self restrained by the small, yet strong arms of Hunny. She tried to shift again only to feel his arms tighten. Apparently he was under the impression that she was Usa-chan. Pondering the consequences of trying to get out, she decided not to take her chances, and wait until he woke up to avoid his wrath.

Her eyes wander around the room taking in the sleeping boys. The twins curled together on the other side of the couch arms wrapped around each other and heads resting on the others shoulder. Mori in a chair, head to one side, and mouth slightly open. Arms resting on the arm rests, and legs stretched out. Kyouya, was spiraled on the other couch, head laying on the arm rest, and glasses crooked. Tamaki was leaning against the door. In a manner that made her assume that he was guarding, to make sure that no one left. Probably to _'protect his precious daughter's virtue' _and rolled her eyes at the though. That in fact was what most likely happened.

twitching in irritation, because her legs where prickling because they fell asleep, she tried to straighten them out to shake off the pain. It did little to help, but was better than nothing. At least it died down a bit, the only way to make it go away was to walk it off... and that was not an option.

She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, 7:53. She watches as the seconds go be, as minutes pass, tick tick tick... The clock lolling her into a sort of trance. her eyes never moving as the contours of the clock began to blur as her eyes lose focus.

The boy at her side shifts breaking her from her daze. She looks at the face of the loli-shota, and notices the changes since she had met him months before. Not only was he slightly taller, but his face had lost some of the childishness that all the girls where so fond of. But that did not subtract from his looks, he looked cute as ever with his straw colored hair, long dark lashes, and softly blushing cheeks.

She watches him as he stirs again, eyes flickering open, still clouded from sleep. The arms around her waist break away as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Feeling a little disappointed from the loss of warmth Haruhi stands on her still prickling feet and turns to smile at her Senior. "Good morning Hunny-senpai, did you sleep well?"

He nods his head in affirmative, and looks around the room with his large brown eyes. "Why is every one sleeping in here Haru-chan?" he asks as his eyes land on her. She then went into her explanation of how they fell asleep, she woke up to Tamaki and the twins freaking out fearing for her safety (but mostly their own), and how Hunny threatened to rip out their tongs if they didn't let him sleep, and how she fell asleep again only to wake up to the same sight.

"I assume they are all still here because Tamaki-senpai would not let them leave." she commented on the boy sleeping in front of the door like a guard dog, she voiced as if stating a fact.

Hearing he stomach rumble, she guessed that it was time that she got breakfast. walking to the door that wag being guarded diligently (not really)she bent down and shook his shoulder to wake him so that she could get her breakfast. His eyes open lazily, weighted down from sleep. As his eyes come to rest on her face he breaks out in to sobs and crushes her in a strangling hug. " Oh! My darling daughter! I'm so glad you are alright! Thank the gods!..."

She pushes herself out of his embrace, gasping for air, cuts across his monologue "Senpai, Just because Hunny-senpai is awake now doesn't mean you should be so loud. You will wake up Kyouya-senpai." said in her matter-of face tone.

Horror crosses his face, as he covers his mouth with his hands and scoots into a corner, trying to shrink into non-existences as he noticed the dark cloud hanging over the shadow kings head. Which quickly dies down as he falls back to sleep.

The rest of the club that was now awake due to Tamaki's rant quietly walked out the door, and leaving the shadow king to his sleep for fear of losing their heads.

* * *

They made their way into the dinning room to find that it was already filled with and assortment on breakfast foods. They walk to the table, Tamaki with his arrogant strut, the twins with Haruhi in between them and their arms slung across her shoulders, and Mori with his long even strides, and a cheerful Hunny hanging off of his back.

As they where eating Haruhi noticed a spoon piled with food edge toward her plate. "Don't you _Dare_ put more food on my plate Senpai!"

A pleading expression crosses his face, "But Haruhi! I thought you forgave me! And you need proper nutrition, as you father it is my duty-"

"Your not my father! and I can eat fine on my own!"she cut across him with a snap. She was getting tired of his act. Crossly, she stabs her eggs with a fork. Tamaki who had been watching flinched, as if it where his heart that she had pierced.

The twins, who where sitting across from them snickered "Ah, you hear that, she doesn't want you as a father." came the mischievous comment from one.

"You can hardly blame her, Tono nags like an old lady." The other picked up where the previous left off.

"TONO IS A OBAA-SAN!" They finished together, fingers pointed and an accusatory look in their eye that could not hide the devilish gleam in their eyes.

Tamaki's hands bang down on the table as he stands up, ire filling his features. "YOU EVIL DOPPELGANGERS! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!"

"OBAA-SAN! OBAA-SAN! OBAA-SAN!" They continued to chant as Tamaki chased them around the table.

All of this was ignored by the rooms other occupants, used to their usual antics, and continued to eat. In face, they would be quite worried for the threes health if they acted normal for once (but grateful all the same), but then again, there was nothing normal about them. So asking them to be normal was like asking the devil to be good, no way in hell is that going to happen.

After a little while they started to calm down (because Tamaki decided to go to his corner of woe), and Kyouya finally emerged from the living room. His evil demon lord aura dissipated. His eyes hidden behind his glasses. He turns to where Tamaki was cultivating mushrooms and pushed his glasses upp his nose. "The twins again?" A statement more than a question.

"Ah." came the one syllable reply from the silent Senior. There wasn't really anything more to say.

* * *

Bundled up in a winter cloths, the Host club set out for the mountain. Intent on going to ski, something that Haruhi has never done, and doesn't want. Yet sadly she has no choice in the matter. _'Those dam twins and their evil twin maids!' _(you can figure out what happened).

She was being dragged ageist her will, when she would rather sit in the warm house and read a book, but no! They had to drag her out into the cold to slide down a stupid mountain with freaking boards strapped to her feet (skis).

_'Mother in heaven, please let me survive this trip with these dam rich bastards!' _whether her plea was heard or not she could not say, because they had just reached the ski lifts. She was stuck. There was no way to get away, for she was stuck once again between the devil twins who each had a good grip on her arms knowing she would fun given the chance.

Resigning her self to her fate she is swept away on the ski lift, mashes in between them. Refusing to look at their smirking faces she contends her self to look at the scenery that was slowly moving by as they are carried in the air.

They jumped off the lift when they where close enough to the ground, they where soon joined by the others who where right behind them. Tamaki and Hunny where bouncing in anticipation, Kyouya and Mori where as calm as ever.

Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins raced to the starting point (dragging Haruhi along), Kyouya and Mori walked calmly behind.

Finally letting her go so that they could taunt Tamaki on how they where better skiers so that he will compete with them, Haruhi gives a sigh of relief and tries to fade into the background.

"Haru-chan, do you want to go with me and Takeshi?" His cute face beaming at her.

"I cant ski."

"Ehhh! You cant! Don't worry Haru-chan, I can teach you!" He grabs her hand, and pulls her to a smaller slope, and starts to go over the basics with her. Soon she was drifting down the small hill, a little wobbly, but she felt confident enough to go on a slightly steeper run. "That's it Haru-chan! Do you want to go on the bigger one now?"

She nods her head slightly, and they walk over to the one that the others where on. Easing her way over the side she shakes a little, but soon picks up speed. Hunny staying right beside her in case she needed help.

She was starting to enjoy her self. A large smile plastered on her face as she lets out a musical laugh. Her eyes watering a bit because of the cold wind, and her fingers freezing despite the gloves she was wearing, none of these things mattered, because she was having the time of her life sliding down the mountain with boards strapped to her feet, and Hunny at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

They where all having a lot of fun. Tamaki fell every time he looked over to watch Haruhi, and the twins would tease him relentlessly every time, imitating him by throwing themselves onto the ground. Mori and Hunny where speeding down the mountain and performing tricks every now and then. Kyouya was sitting by a window, typing away on his laptop (Little lounge by the ski lifts).

They finally stopped when they noticed that the snow started to pick up. It was not so bad now, but they could see the storm clouds fast approaching. Haruhi's eyes lingered on the horizon a little longer that the others. Was that lightning that she saw? Not quite sure if it was the brightness of the snow that was playing tricks on her eyes, she tries to shake it off, but not quite able to.

The weather was getting worse, and they finally decided to call it a day. Every one started to race down the hill, not wanting to be stuck in the bad weather.

The toe of her ski go down as the rest of her body flies forward, tripping on a rock that was hidden from view. She face plants into the snow. Hunny who wad the closest to her stopped at the sound of her ski snapping.

The wind was roaring loudly now, making it impossible for the others to hear, and kept sliding down the mountain, unaware of their friends plight.

Making his way over to her Hunny helps her up by her hand. " are you okay Haru-chan?", eyes filled with concern as he brushes some snow out of her hair.

She nods her head "My ski is broken." said as she examines the two pieces that used to be one.

"That's okay Haru-chan, we can take the ski lift." a radiant smile on his face.

Looking over to the ski lift, their hopes fall as they notice that it was currently out of order, sparks where coming off of the motor running it. It seems that they will be waiting out the storm in the lounge.

* * *

They sat in tense silence. She tried to analyze the carefully blank look on his face. She reviewed her options, a look of absolute concentration on her face. What should she do? She looks up at the young man sitting across from her, a slight smirk crossing his face before it vanishes, making her wonder if she even saw it in the first place. He gives her a meaningful look, this is it, the moment of truth...

"Ha! I win! Full house!" Hunny starts bouncing up and down in his seat as he celebrates his victory.

Looking at the older boy, a smile crosses her face. She lost, but she would be a good loser.

"Better luck next time Haru-chan!" He comments as he indulges in his 'victory' cake (where did it come from?).

They sat in front of the fire as they wait out the storm. By now it was snowing pretty hard, and there was no way that they where going to make it back to the mansion until it lets up, and that could take a while.

"Do you want some cake Haru-chan? There is strawberry!" he asks as he looks at her with wide eyes, and a sweet smile, as he hold out the sweet confection.

She takes it with a grateful smile, and starts to nibble on it. Savoring the taste that she had become accustomed to. *Ring Ring! she looks up as Hunny answers a phone that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He is silent for a moment as he pulls the phone slightly away from his ear. "calm down Tama-chan, Haru-chan and I are fine." He is silent again as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Her ski broke, and we are going to wait for the end of the storm." He went silent again. "okay. bye-bye Tama-chan!" then he hung up the phone cutting off the person that was shouting on the on the other side. He shoves the phone back into his pocket as he turns to her with a contemplating look. "Tama-chan said that it is supposed to be a Thunder storm, and that it won't let up until tomorrow."

As if his words where magic, a flash of light fallowed shortly by a piercing boom signaled the beginning. Haruhi tensed with fright as she walked to a small table and climbed under it as she trembled in fear.

Startled, she feels a warm hand grab her own she looks over to meet Hunny's worried gaze as he sits with her under the table. As the Thunder strikes again, loud as ever, Hunny tightens his grip on her shaking hand and whispers in her ear that she will be okay, and that he is there for her. She squeezes his hand tighter, as she burrows her tear streaked face in his shoulder, and he gently wraps his other arm around her shaking shoulders.

She concentrates on his steady breathing, and heart beat to distract herself from the disturbance outside. every time it strikes, she tightens her grip on his hand, and he responds by pulling her closer, and whispers comfortingly in her ear. "Don't worry Haru-chan, I'm here for you."

She looks up at him to give him a watery smile. Their faces inches apart due to their embrace. They look deeply into each others eyes, one teary, the other worried. The small space between them was becoming less, as they leaned in, taking enough time to give the other a chance to pull back. Nether did.

Their Lips touch, gently as their eyes slowly drift closed. Forgetting the raging storm in their bliss. Getting bolder as she feels his lips caress hers, she snaked her arms around his neck. Feeling as he too tangles his hands into her hair, and smoothly pulls her closer so that their chests brushed agents each other.

Panting as they part for breath, Haruhi resets her forehead agents his as she closes her eyes, no longer aware of the turbulent winds outside. She feels a hand gently cup her cheek as he nudges her to look up. Little space in between them, she cam feel his sweet breath fanning her cheeks. " I really like you Haru-chan." He said as he searches her eyes for something, and softly smiles, pleased with what he saw there.

Haruhi was never the type to have crushes, she had never even thought about being in a relationship. So it was safe to say that she had no idea what it felt like to be in love, but she knew that what she felt for Hunny was different than what she had ever felt before, and she knew that it was not something you felt when you want to be just friends. She had caught her self looking longer than she should, and thinking of him when she shouldn't be. She may not have experience, but she knew what she wanted.

Looking at him with her clear, steady gaze she gives him her most brilliant smile yet " I like you too Senpai."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dear readers! I hope you like the chapter, You can finally see a bit more of the plot in there. This is also the last of my finished chapters that I wrote before I posted, so it may take a little while longer to post. I hope you like it and review. It may motivate me to work faster, I don't know we will have to see how many I get. Also thank you to all the people that reviewed in my previous chapters. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The storm was finally calming down and they still lay under the table. Haruhi had fallen asleep holding Hunny's hand, and he soon after. His head was resting on her stomach, and a look of peace on both faces. Her face was no longer tear streaked, haven wiped them away earlier. They lay there in their dreams as the sun started to peak out of the clouds and in through the window.

She stirrers, and tries to turn onto her side to avoid the blazing light. Unable to because of the weight holding her down. She settles her throwing her arm over her eyes, and settles back down to rest. Unknowingly waking the boy with blond hair that was disturbed from her movement.

He looks down at her sleeping face that was partially covered by her arm, and touches his lips with a soft smile, remembering the night before. Startled at a loud banging on the door, he crawls out from under the table, and goes to unlock it for who he knew to be his friends.

Rushing through as soon as he was let in Tamaki frantically shouts " HARUHI! Where is my daughter! She must be scared out of her mind after last night!" He then proceeds to over turn all the furniture, and yank open all of the cabinets. The twins that where as equally worried took his lead and did the same.

"Quiet, you will wake up Haru-chan" Hunny said in a worried voice.

"That's okay Senpai, the baka's already woke me up." she tiredly wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Eh? You where sleeping? But what about the storm?" confused and bewildered at the sight of a perfectly rested Haruhi who appeared to have no trouble sleeping last nigh except for the face that she was under a table.

"I was fine, Hunny-Senpai was with me." a dazzling smile on her face.

Tamaki rushes up to her and strangles her in a tight embrace "Daddy is so sorry that he couldn't be here for you! You must have been so scared! Don't worry, Daddy is here now, and will protect you from the storm!"

"The storm is over, and you are not my Dad." (thank god for that!). said in a blunt tone that sent him once again into his infamous corner of woe.

The twins then slid up next to her and rested their arms on her shoulders. "He never learns" they spoke together.

* * *

She didn't think that the others knew (except Mori). It's not that they where keeping it a secret, they just didn't think that it was anyone else's business but their own. Nether of them was a big fan public affection, and the others where to dense to notice anything subtle. Though they had a hunch that Kyouya has noticed, but then again, he wouldn't care ether way if it didn't involve some kind of profit.

No one noticed how they would occasionally brush up agents each other, or how they look at each other a little longer than necessary.

They where now on there way home. The sun was setting in an amazing array of colors as they pulled in front of Haruhi's apartment complex.

"Ne Haruhi, can we come in with you?" questioned Hikaru from her right side.

"Ya, we want to play some more, and..."came the continuation from Kaoru at his twins side.

"You can make us dinner!" they cheered together, with hopeful expressions on their faces.

"OH! Yes, that is a good idea! One last meal together with my darling daughter before we have to part! I would love to eat a meal prepared with love from you! Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki, never failing in his dramatics, poses with sparkles dancing around him. Is it possible for a person to sparkle? Leave it to Tamaki to achieve it.

Unable to stop him as he was already marching up the steps with the rest of the club in tow, she resigns herself to the fact that she will be having six gusts for dinner tonight.

Grabbing her bag and trudging up the steps she shuffles around in her pocket to grab her keys. She shoves them into the lock and turns the handle. Pushing the door open she stops in her tracks and stairs into the room.

That twins being impatient look over her shoulder to see what has her so transfixed. Their mouths fall open at the sight that greets them as the others look in too to see what all the fuss was about.

Inside the place was trashed. Furniture was over turned, broken and destroyed. One of the windows facing the back of the building was shattered into tiny pieces all over the tatami, ground into it by feet. There was also a message spray painted onto the wall "Be careful where you leave your wallet".

"what could that mean? Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he nudged her shoulder.

A look of deep concentration crossed her face as she thought about it. "My wallet was stolen a few months back." the thoughtful look still on her face.

"But how did they know where you live?" Kaoru asked confused.

Pushing up his glasses he asked "What exactly was in your wallet Haruhi?"

"Hmm, There was my old student I.D., a library card, and a letter that I was going to mail off. A look of realisation crossed her face. "They most have looked at the return address".

"And it must have happened recently or your father would have cleaned it up." Piped in Hikaru.

"No, Ranka-san said he would be taking a vacation as well, and stay with a friend. He is not due back for two days." came the informed reply from Kyouya.

Not even wanting to know how he knows this, Haruhi begins to pick up the furniture and set them right.

"You cant stay here Haru-chan, It is not safe. They know where you live, who knows if they will come back." Hunny stated with an expression mixed with worry and is mesmerized by the look in his eyes. It is not often that you see that look in his eyes. Like a smoldering fire.

"Ah" Mori intoned, snapping her out of her trance.

"I know! You can stay with me! Don't worry! I shall protect you with my life! No thug will ever harm a hair on your head while I am around!" a determined look crossing the Host King's face as he begins to sparkle.

"I don't think so Tono" came the reply from Hikaru.

"She will stay with us" a mischievous look crossing their faces as they hugged her between them.

"And if you get cold at night we will be more than happy to share body heat". They nuzzled their faces onto her cheeks while leering at Tamaki.

"NO! You evil doppelgangers! If she needs warmilg I, as her father will share my body heat with her! I will not have you tainting her innocence!"

"Oh? So it is okay for you too taint her?" they continued to leer at him.

"No! That is not what I mean! Stop twisting my words you devil twins! Haruhi! Tell them you will stay with Daddy!"

"No" came the curt reply from the board looking girl who had just finished accepting an offer to stay with Hunny.

"What why! Haruhi!"

"She doesn't want to stay with a pervert like you." an evil grin spreading across their faces sending him into his corner of woe. "So Haruhi, you can have the room next to ours".

"I am not staying with you ether". No emotion crossing her face.

"Eh! Why not!" They wined and pull back from her side to look at her.

"Like you said before, I don't want to stay with a pervert". A hint of teasing in her voice. "I'm going to stay with Hunny-senpai". A note of finality in her voice.

Everyone silently watched Tamaki growing mushrooms for a moment before Kyouya finally spoke "My private police will be here momentarily to investigate this, and then will tidy up a bit. I believe it would be best if we leave to get out of their way.

They leave the recked apartment and get into their separate limos (came while they where inside). Someone was out to get Haruhi, but the question is who and why...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, and I hope you like this chapter. I know that it seems a little ooc, but I think it is good for the development if the character is a little more than what they seem. I love reviews, and would appreciate it if more of my dear readers would just click the button, and type a few sentences. Come on! You can do it! Lol I will make my next chapter extra long if I get 15. And I will give you a cookie! A really Big one! Lol ^_^ (not really)

* * *

"Sigh" will she ever be free of the damn rich bastards? Apparently Tamaki had not been too pleased that she would not be staying with him so he decided that the club would have a sleep over to 'bond' like they didn't spend enough time together on the mountain! Hunny, being as kind as always readily agreed to the plan, condemning her to more torture at their hands.

So now they where all in one of the many large sitting rooms in the Haninozuka mansion. The furniture was removed from the room to fit the many beds in. Not only that, but the tins and Tamaki where now pulling on her arms. Arguing over who she will sleep next to.

Back and forth they pulled her arms. She feared that they will tear her apart. Irritation clearly written across her face. She winces as they gave a particularly rough pull. Do they think she can't feel? Her arms where starting to hurt. Really badly.

Thankfully Mori comes in to the room with Hunny at his side, and quickly breaks their hold on her. Rubbing her sore arm with an equally tender one she gives him a thankful smile. "Thank you Mori-Senpai"

He returns the gesture with a slight smile and a nod of his head "Ah", and pats her head.

"That was really mean of you. You where hurting Haru-chan!" admonished Hunny with a small frown on his face. "What where you fighting about anyway?"

They had the decency to look ashamed. Looking down and pressing his forefingers together Tamaki replies in a small voice "We where fighting over who got the bed next to Haruhi. Those evil twins wanted her to be in the middle of them!" His voice taking on an aggravated tone at the end.

A slight scowl on his face "Well you don't have to worry about that, because Haru-chan can sleep by me and Takashi. Isn't that right?" He directed the last part to Mori.

"Ah" and he nods his head in conformation.

"But Haruhi!" He wined looking pathetic and depressed "Don't you want to sleep by Daddy?"

She was unmoved. "Diffidently not" as she began moving to the bed between the wall and Hunny's, sending the dramatic blond into the corner of woe as the twins laughed at his rejection.

Kyouya flips his cell phone shut as his eyes meet with Haruhi's. "That was the Private police. They searched the entire house and not a strand of evidence was found. It seems that this is not some petty criminal if they can get past my police." The room was filled with tense silence, all the attention focused on Kyouya. " They are repairing the damage as we speak. They said the estimated value was $900". A chilling smile crosses his face "That will be added to your debt." What else can you expect from the shadow king. Though he had a good front, she could see the unease in his eyes. What could get past his secret police? Was the thought running through all of their minds.

* * *

It was the first day back from break, and Haruhi could be found walking to school from the bus stop. It was a chilly day, a cold wind whipping around her. The fallen leafs dancing around her feet.

She was thinking back to the day that she went back to her house. It was in perfect order. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The window was replaced, furniture was repaired, and put back into place. '_How is this possible for all of this in one night? How much am I going to owe Kyouya-senpai? Oh God, I'm going to be in debt for the rest of my life!'_

Walking into the gates she is immediately bombarded by the twins who wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"Haruhi your late! We had to walk out here to wait for you." Kaoru wined to her right as he leaned on her.

"I'm not late, we still have five minutes." confused what the fuss was.

"Yes, but you are always here fifteen minutes before. That is late for you." came the matter-of face tone from Hikaru to her left.

"I got distracted, so I took longer to get here. It's not a big deal." She wondered why they where making a big deal out of this. " If you are so worried about being late then we should get to class, we have..." she glances at her watch "three minutes to get there." With that she twists herself out of their grasp and marches off to class. Not noticing the shared look between the two twins, but than decided to shrug it off.

* * *

She was now beginning to realise that Hunny was not as innocent as many thought him to be. She didn't know he had it in him to be a tease, almost as bad as the twins.

As she walks into the club room she is greeted with her customary shout of "Haru-chan!" and hug. Right before he reached her though, she could see a glint in his eye, and a slight more devious look to his smile. As his warm arms wrap around her and she stiffens from the sudden weight against her, she feels warm lips connecting with her cheek. "Eat cake with me Haru-chan!" He drags her to his table with a smile that was looking less innocent by the minute yet no one seemed to notice. "Here Haru-chan!" and before she had a chance to protest he shoved a bite of sweet cake into her mouth.

So that was his game was it? Look like a sweet child and see how long it will take the others to figure it out. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed the particular look on Tamaki and the twins faces, wondering what had changed, but not suspecting the truth (otherwise they would be throwing a fit). Mori and Kyouya already knowing, but deciding to watch and see what happens.

Hunny, who had been watching her reaction to the others reaction (lol) smirked, but quickly covered it up with his radiant smile as she shot him a suspicious look. Well, two can play at that. It could be funny, and save the trouble of telling them.

She returns his smirk and rubs some frosting off the side of his mouth. "You have a little something there Senpai" and gives a sweet smile of her own. She than licks the frosting off of her finger and than takes a bite out of her cake like nothing happened.

The others where gawking, not knowing what to say to what the had just saw. Haruhi and Hunny where to innocent for that to mean anything, right?

Finishing her cake she gets up to get ready for the gusts that where about to arrive. Hunny quickly grabs her hand to stop her and gets up himself. "You tie is crooked Haru-chan" As he pretends to straighten the already perfect tie. His hands dropping after lingering for a second longer, his hand brushing her arm.

"Thank you Senpai!" she flashed him a smile before walking away. Who thought that he could be that mischievous?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, I have finally come around to up-dating. I hope you like it, I spent forever thinking on how it would come out. Sorry it took so long, but my muse has been absent until now. Lol, Please make sure you **_REVIEW_**, you have no idea how much it motivates me. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't hate me if I don't. and remember to **_REVIEW!!! _**Oh, and did I forget to mention to **_REVIEW?!_** Lol

* * *

Tick Tick Tick... The clock on the wall continued to move at it's slow pace as two people at the back of the class room waited impatiently for the day to end. Their sharp eyes glancing at the brunet in between them every so often.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been watching her intently since they had noticed the unusual closeness between the brunet next to them and their sugar-high senior. They knew something was going on, but they dreaded confirming their suspicions. They did not want to share her with anyone, but unfortunately they knew that it was impossible to keep her.

They understood that her feelings for them where nothing but platonic, but there has always been hope. She was not interested in anyone else, so the still might have a chance. The curiosity was burning them alive, yet they where too scared to ask. They where in as much denial as Tamaki.

* * *

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class and time to make their way to the host club. They walked in companionable silence, or at least Haruhi did, unaware of the turmoil going through the twins minds. She did notice that they where unnaturally silent, she figured that they had begun to suspect something was going on between her and Hunny-senpai, judging from the glances she had received form them today. She pretended she did not notice.

She just hoped that Tamaki didn't take it too hard for she knew that once the twins figured it out, they would make sure that the idiot king did.

They walk into the club room in silence , and was greeted by the exuberant shout from Hunny. "Haru-chan! Your finally here!" And it was true that they where later than usual, most of the time the twins whisk her away right after the bell, not at the sedated pace that they walked at today.

"Hello Hunny-senpai" she chocked out through the strangling hug he had on her neck. Moments later he seemed to notice her difficulty breathing and loosened his hold without letting go. This aggravated the twins, for he usually only gave her a brief hug, and she defiantly never returned it before like she is now.

Hikaru silently seethed in anger, as his twin did a better job at controlling his, only slightly miffed. Hikaru slides up to Haruhi's side and slylymoves himself between them, and throws his arm around her shoulder. " hey Hunny-senpai, aren't you going to greet us?" he tries to covers the jealously in his voice with a smirk.

"Of coarse Hika-chan!" Hunny replies with a bright smile, not missing the slight edge in the red heads voice.

* * *

Throughout the week the twins wouldn't give them a moment alone. Every time they saw them together they would come up with an excuse to whisk Haruhi away. Finally , Haruhi had enough.

"You need to stop this. There is absolutely no reason for you to keep me away from Hunny-senpai." Anger in her voice, and a glare on her face.

Everyone was packing up after club, getting ready to go home. "Don't know what you are talking about" Kaoru replied with a wave of his hand.

"We haven't been keeping you away from him." came the casual response form Hikaru.

Her glare hardened "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not stupid!" by this point the rest of the club was watching the heated exchange. Haruhi's temper was rising, and so was Hikaru's.

"Why would we keep you away from Hunn-senpai, there is nothing special about him!" The venom in his voice though suggested otherwise. He was having a harder time keeping his cool than he thought.

"Watch what you say" her voice was cool, and so was her icy stare.

"What is so special about him! Why do you care about him so much!" Kaoru, who standing behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned about his out burst.

haruhi's eyes softened slightly, but still held their determination. She would not let his fit stand in her way. "That is between me and Hunny-senpai" everyone in the room immediately noticed that she did not deny the accusation.

Hikaru clenched his fists in frustration, " Fine!" and he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room with Kaoru right behind. A concerned expression on his face.

The room was silent, the sound of the door slamming still ringing in their ears. The silence was unbroken until Tamaki came out of his shock and asked the question that they where all waiting for.

"What is going on Haruhi?"

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **_REVIEW!_** It dosen't have to be long, just leave a little comment. PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided that no matter how carefully I read it over, some errors are still going to escape my eyes. So I am going to ask if any of my readers wants to be my beta, I sadly am very poor at grammar/spelling. So if any of you wants to beta for me please messade me, I will appreciate it very much. The only requirement that I have is that you spell better than me. Lol and please tell me if you think this chapter is a little too ooc, I not too sure if it is. **_Please review, they fill my life with sunshine. ^_^

* * *

  
_**

"What's going on Haruhi?" Tamaki's concerned voice filled the room. "What was Hikaru talking about?"

Huh, so this is how it was going to come out. A look of bewilderment still on her face for Hikaru's out burst, turned to Tamaki and appraised his mood, wondering if it was going to set him off on a rant of 'daughters' or send him into his corner of woe.

"Hunny-senpai and I are going out." She delivers the words without hesitation, awaiting his reaction.

"Where are you going, and why would that upset Hikaru? Are you leaving him out?"

Everyone in the room just stairs. He did not just say that did he? isn't he supposed to be the king of romance? The Prince? Did he really not get it?

Kyouya's glasses flash as he tries his best to hide his smirk. "I think what she means to say is that they are dating." came his amused response.

Tamaki froze on the spot, a look of shocked disbelief on his princely face. Everyone awaited his response. They waited, and waited, it didn't look like they where going to get one soon so they began to walk to the door. Hunny and Haruhi where hand in hand, and almost out the door when he finally unfroze, and let it out.

Damn! almost there! Haruhi thought as she braced herself for the flood of tears that where insured to come.

But they never did, strange. " you..." he said and pointed at Haruhi, "and him..." he then pointed at Hunny, a look of confusion on his face " are...dating?" he said it as if they where unfamiliar words, that should never be put together. As if he had yet to put together the dots. To him it was unfathomable that his sweet Innocent daughter could have those feeling for Hunny, who looked like a child.

He them took another look at Hunny,putting aside his past opinion of him to see that he didn't look so much like a little boy any more. He had grown. He was not as tall as the rest of them, but he was now a few inches taller than Haruhi, and his cheeks that had been round like a child's, had thinned out. He now looked more like a young man than a little boy, though his child's charm remained unchanged.

All these things running through his head, but not registering as thoughts. He walked out the door in a trance, muttering about baby fat and flowers.

They watched this with amused and slightly worried looks on their faces. Wondering if he finally snapped, or if he was going to get over this episode like he always had.

"Come on Haru-chan, I'll give you a ride home" They walk out of the third music room and out to the Huninozuka limo waiting out front.

They sat in the limo together, Hunny, with his arm around Haruhi's slim wast, and his head resting on her shoulder. Haruhi had her arm around his shoulders, and was absentmindedly playing with his soft blond hair.

Hunny nearly purring at the feeling of her slim fingers running along his head, feeling as if he could fall asleep right there. (gasp, and without usa-chan too!) They sat in silence for a little while longer, enjoying each others company.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment complex. "Thank you for the ride Hunny-senpai" she said as she flashed him a bright smile. She opens the door, and begins to step out when Hunny pulls her back by her wrist. She tumbles back into the seat and lands against his warm chest, as his arm goes around her waist once more. "Aren't you going to give me a good bye kiss?" he says as his hot breath fans across her upturned face.

Her heart beat speeds up as she looks into his eyes, still not used to the feelings he evokes in her. Wiggling in his arms to turn and face him. She timidly places her hand on his cheek and leans closer, both of their eyes drifting shut as their lips connect. Their lips danced together as they enjoyed the feeling.

Hunny timidly ran his tong along Haruhi bottom lip, asking for entrance to her warm mouth. She opened her mouth to him their tongs twisting together, and elicited a moan form each of them. Haruhi's hands fisted in his hair as she fought her need for air. Alas, the law of nature won over, and their lips parted, both of them breathing heavily.

With a dazed look on his face, Hunny forces out between breaths "That was one good night kiss" and a grin crosses his face. Haruhi too could not fight the urge to smile. it was a very good kiss, and she thought she could get used to it. With a smile still on his face he asks, "will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

A contemplating look on her face, "You wont spent too much will you?" That was the only concern she had about dating him, after all, he was still a rich bastard (though she looooooves him ^_^).

"A look of innocence on his face, "Of coarse not Haru-chan, I know how much that bothers you".

She didn't know if she should trust him, his face looked a little too Innocent, but then again, he did that half the time. But just to be sure, "in this city right?"

"Hahaha, of coarse Haru-chan, I'll pick you up at noon". The happy smile on his face growing lager, if possible.

Satisfied with his answer, and deciding that he wouldn't do anything too extreme, she pecked him on the cheek once more, and left the car.

Hunny watched her until she went inside her apartment, and then drove away. Thoughts of tomorrow running through his head.

* * *

He took her to an amusement park. Not too bad cost wise, but more than she would have liked. It was a bright and sunny day, with the sun shining brightly overhead, another words the perfect day to be outside. They walk down the street hand in hand, well, walk is an understatement. More like Hunny dragged her in his excitement to see everything. "Have you ever been here Haru-chan? I haven't, but I did go to Disney land in Tokyo. Have you been there?" He asked a million questions a minuet, and gave Haruhi barley any time to answer. "Let's go on this one!" and he began to drag her the closest roller coaster.

The line was farlie short, and they where strapping on in about five minuet. "I've never been on a roller coaster before." Haruhi admitted. She was a little nervous, but logic kept her calm, You where more likely to get in a car accident than to get hurt on a roller coaster.

The coaster took off at high speeds, the wind rushing through their hair, and their eyes squinting agents the blast. They went on loops, and twists, smiles on their faces all the way. It was exhilarating, Haruhi thought. Before, she could never understand why people liked to scare themselves, and how that could possibly be fun, but it gave you a rush, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins.

It was over too soon, as they slid to a stop. "What did you think of your first ride Haru-chan?" His excitement shining in his eyes.

She could feel that a similar expression was on hers, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. "It was great!" They walked away from the ride with the pictures that where taken of them on one of the drops.

As the day went by Haruhi got more and more annoyed at all the attention Hunny was receiving from the adoring fan girls. Don't they ever go away? She had caught a few people following them, and snapping pictures with their cell phones. Really!

"Are you okay Haru-chan? You don't look like you are having much fun." concern shading his voice and eyes.

Now she felt guilty, she did not mean to upset Hunny. "Haven't you noticed the people taking pictures of you? They have been following you all day." she said in a board voice, trying to cover her annoyance.

Hunny looked behind him to look at the group of girls trying to hide behind a corner giggling. A look of surprise crosses, seeing them for the first time. Them he looked back at Haruhi "let's lose them" he said. He grabs her hand, and takes off running, once again dragging a stumbling Haruhi behind him as his laughter fills the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, and thank you all for reading my story (though it would be a bigger thank you if you took the time to review). I want to now give a special thanks to all of my reviewers of chapter 10.

**_J. (unanimous)_** -I am so glad that you liked it, and that you took the time to review (grumble) unlike some of my other readers! Lol, and I will keep writing just because you are so special and asked me too! ^_^ You get a smiley face! I hope it makes you smile too!

**_Lambtastic_**- Don't worry, he wont stay mad, because he doesn't want to disappoint a wonderful person like you! Especially because you have such a awesome profile picture, Snape rocks my socks!

**_By3By3noW_**- There is no need for thanks,because It is me who should be thanking you. I appreciate you reviewing all the chapters, and letting me know that you are still reading. And because I am so thankful, I will now send you a kiss from Hunny. He thanks you too. :)

**_Shinigami L 9000_**- Sorry I worried you, and I am glad to relive your fear. Lol I want**_ YOU_** to keep reviewing!

**_Alika Jones_**- Yay! We are kindred spirits! Haruhi and Hunny are my favorite too! (if you cant tell) And I'm glad I up-dated too! It lets me hear from amazing people like you!

**_PEPJ Bengtzone_**- We started out rough, but I just want to let you know, you are awesome man! Lol, I'm really glad you continued to review for me, and it has meant a lot. It is people like you that motivate me to write. You get a smiley face too. ^_^

**_Mournsong_**- Don't worry, this chapter will have a little steam in it! lol I always look forward to your nice and long reviews, they are filled with magnificent things, just like you! Lol!

**_Dark inu fan_**- You are anything but dark, You bring me sunshine! Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope the story fills you with sunshine too!

**_Allergic to life_**- I am really flattered that you signed up to review for me, That was one of the best reviews I got. Thank you, and I will do my best to keep up with the funny reactions. ^_^ You also get a smiley face!

**_TheDarkGod_**- You are awesome too! You don't know how happy I was to get your reviews! I was checking my mail like every 10 minutes! lol I also waited on posting this chapter so that I could add you in it. Please keep reviewing!!!

Do you like these personal thank you? you can have one too if you review, come on, all you have to do is press a button and write a sentence. You don't even need to be signed on! I promise, it wont kill you!

* * *

They finally stopped running, they had successfully lost them. Out of breath, and panting for air, they collapse at a near by table at the outside food court.

Haruhi takes in deep gulps of air as she tries to calm her racing heart. Never before had she run that much, she has never been an athletic person, preferring to sit inside studying to get the best grades possible. Karate with Hunny was about the only athletic thing she has done outside of p.e.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look, they have Ice cream! come on!" he makes his way to the line, with Haruhi following at a slower pace.

"What is your favorite flavor Hunny-senpai?" Having never seen him eat Ice cream before.

"Hmmm... they are all good, but I think I like strawberry the best." His thoughtful expression quickly changing back to a happy one. He was nearly bouncing with excitement, like he always does when sweets are involved.

They ended up getting two strawberries cones. They where walking at a sedated pace back to their table when a guy bumps into Hunny out of no where knocking his ice cream out of his hand.

"Sorry man, my bad." the guy said without even looking and continuing on his way until Hunny put his hand on his shoulder, bangs covering his eyes.

"You. dropped. my. ice cream." His voice dark and menacing, making you forget all about his previously sweet appearance. He looks up with an evil glair in his eye, aimed right at the young man. Fear flashes in his eyes.

Not wanting trouble Haruhi quickly intervenes, and places her hand on Hunnys Shoulder. "It's okay senpai, we can shair mine." She says with a smile on her face.

The guy quickly scrambles away from the frightening aura that was now dissipating from around The blond. "Thanks Haru-chan!" cheerful smile back in place as if it had never left.

Though she said they could shair it, she knew she wouldn't be seeing it ate the whole thing, with her only having a little bit, but that was fine with her, she's just glad that he was smiling again.

After that their date continued to go smoothly there where no more fan girls, and no more knocked over ice cream. The sun was now setting and they decided it was time to leave.

They had gone on nearly all the rides, eaten lots of good food, and played many games at the booths lining the road. Hunny had even won Haruhi a rabbit that he said could keep Usa-chan company when they where together (that was a joke). There spirits where high, and they where sad to see the day end.

They pull up in front of Haruhi's apartment "Thank you for the date Hunny-senpai, I had a good time" her calm and tranquil smile lighting her eyes.

"I had a good time too" he leans closer to her, and plants a sweet kiss on her waiting mouth, and after a moment pulls back with a smile of his own. "Good night Haru-chan" he murmurs softly as he watches her walk up the steps to her apartment. Just before she walks in she turns to wave at him "Good night senpai", and closes the door.

* * *

As Haruhi arrived at school, everything was in an uproar. Everywhere she went people would throw glances at her over their shoulders, than turn back around to talk to their friends, all of them where holding a pink paper.

Finally after seeing this all along the hall someone was decided to confront her about whatever it is. a timid looking girl walked up to her looking unsure of herself, "um, Haruhi-kun, is it true?" she asked as if she was not sure she should. She was one of Haruhi's customers.

"Is what true?" confusion clear in her voice.

Looking more worried now "didn't you see the flyer's?" By now more people where gathered to listen to the conversation.

Glancing at the pink paper clutched in the girls hand she shook her head.

"I think you should look". And she handed the page to Her. "It's not true is it?"

Haruhi glanced down at the paper now in her hand, there on it was multiple pictures of her dressed as a girl. Some of them from before the Host Club, and the most recent one of her and Hunny at the amusement park. Where did this come from?

"It's not true is it Haruhi-kun?" Many people where gathered in the hall now, and all of them where waiting for her answer.

"It-Mph!" two sets of hands grab her from behind her and stopped her mid-sentience with a hand on the mouth.

"Hahaha! Of coarse it's not true!" one of the twins nervous voices sounded in her ear.

"This is Haruhi we are talking about, very manly" said the other.

"Ya, just look at these muscles, You don't think a girl could have arms like this do you?"Every ones eyes moved to her thin arms.

*Cough Cough "Well, now that we have that cleared up, we need to be taking HIM for a club meeting." Then they began to drag her away from the gathering.

"wait! Why wont you let Haruhi speak for 'him' self? Do you have something to hide?" Ayanokoji stepped out of the crowd with a smirk on her face. "these pictures don't look fake, why don't you let Haruhi explain that."

Heads all around nodded in agreement. Haruhi disentangled herself from the protective arms of the twins, and looked Ayanokoji in the eye with her steady gaze, "yes". Everyone gathered in the hall broke out into shocked exclamations just as the rest of the Host club arrived at the scene of chaos.


	12. Chapter 12

Bum Bum Bum!!!! What will happen next! Lol. Make sure you review!!!

Allergic to life- That is my favorite part too! It just popped into my head, and I couldn't help snickering! There had to be some kind of comic relief! ^_^

By3by3noW- Muwahaha! I think that is more appropriate than suspenseful music. At least that is how I pictured it. Lol

moonlightbutterflye- Better late than never! Lol, And I'm glad you like it so far, that makes me happy, now if I can only get all my readers to review I can die happy. But I won't hold my breath. Lol ^_^

Dark inu fan- sorry if it confused you, I didn't think of that! But don't worry, it will all be answered in this chapter! ^_^

BookWormie123- Oh no! Don't die on me! You wont be able to review if you do! I didn't mean to! Lol Don't worry, it won't stay bad for long. I hope.

Alike Jones- Thank you so much! I like dark Hunny too! He is still so cute! ^_^

PEJP Bengtzone- Huh, I have never heard of Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Lol Thank you for the review, And he is there to help her! ^_^

* * *

"Haruhi!" The club exclaimed in surprise that she had the chance to deny it, and didn't. Why would she just blow the secret they tried to keep?

"calm down, lying would just make things worse, besides, those pictures could be proved real." she said in a low voice so that only they could hear. " This weekend my dad was looking through our old pictures, and a lot of them where missing. So where the negatives. My guess is that someone already knew, and was trying to get proof so that it couldn't be refuted."

The Host Clubs eyes where now bright with realization. The person who broke into her house was the one who made the flier. That means that they have to be a student at the school.

"Haruhi-kun, why did you trick us?" hurt looks on many of the faces surrounding them. They felt betrayed, and wanted to know the reason.

"It's not Haru-chans fault" Hunny spoke up addressing the girl who asked the question so many where eager to hear the answer to.

"Ah" Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"We made her pretend, because she owed the club for a vase she broke." said Kaoru also jumping to her defense.

Still sore from the other day, Hikaru reluctantly joined in "and she never did say she was a boy. You all came to that conclusion on your own." At their words the crowd once again broke out into murmurs.

One girl, the one from earlier, came forward with a slight smile on her face, "I just want you to know that I still like you. Boy or girl you are still Haruhi-kun um...Haruhi-chan, and I still want to be your customer." After she said this other girls nodded their heads in agreement, smiles lighting their faces.

Haruhi was touched. No one noticed an enraged Ayanokoji storm off tearing up the flier in her hand except for the dark eyes of Mori.

* * *

The Host club went on as normal. The boys flirted, and the girls swooned. Even things at Haruhi's table where farlie normal, though some people where mad at her, the majority where dealing well. They kept asking her questions about what it was like to be the only girl in the host club, and if she liked one of them, and which one. Over all, they where too curious to hold on to their anger.

After the Hosting was done however, things where not the same as always. They had put aside their discoveries of Haruhi and Hunny in light of recent events, but it was not forgotten,and was ready to be picked up where left off.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Hikaru demanded with a heated glair on his face that had barlie cooled from the last time they spoke on this topic.

"it's not really you business" Haruhi shot back, her eyes just as icy as before.

"We thought you could figure it out." Piped in Hunny, not going to let Haruhi defend them alone.

"You should have told us" said Kaoru, feeling the need to even the numbers.

"Why would you need to know?"Haruhi not understanding their feelings for her.

They continued to go back and forth (mainly Hikaru and Haruhi), as the three forgotten watched. Tamaki had a strange expression on his face, a mixture of hurt and pondering. Finally he spoke up " Hikaru and Kaoru are right. You should have told us."

The rest of the occupants in the room turned to look at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "We are your friends, and if something happens in your lives we deserve the chance to congratulate you or to nag you. If we are not here to shair thing like this with, than what are we here for?"

They did not have a response to that. Hunny and Haruhi looked at each other, realizing that what he said rang true. They where being inconsiderate.

"Your right Tama-chan. I'm sorry for not telling you all." Hunny said his head bowed.

Haruhi nods in agreement " Sorry, we should have considered how you would feel about not being told." an apologetic look cracking the ice of her glare and shattering it. There was a aquerd silence for a moment that none of them knew how to fill.

Kyouya was the first to break the silence. "I think I know who sent out the fliers." shock covers every ones faces at the sudden news. He continued. "Earlier Mori told me that he say Ayanokoji-san in a fit of anger after the fliers failed to have the obvious effect the sender wanted, and I checked her credit card bill to see that she had bought a large quantity of pink paper, and if that is not obvious enough, there is also a video of her bring in a large stack of said pink paper earlier this morning." He paused the tapping on his laptop to look up at everyone. " All we have to do is connect the dots between this and the break in."

* * *

They didn't really want to, but the decided that the best way to get her to talk was through blackmail. They Had Kyouya do some digging to look for any scandals they could use against her.

At first there wasn't anything they could find that would work for what they wanted. She had a clean record. No illegal activity, no partying, and nothing even remotely interesting. She was a goody-two-shoes as far as her records go, that is until they found a secret bank account under her name.

She had been doing some under the table dealings. She had been transferring money into the account of a thug that has been in and out of jail.

There was no pattern for when the transaction would take place implying that is was a by-the-job type thing. The two most recent dates where the day of the robbery, and the day before they found Haruhi's apartment in shambles. That was all the information they needed for their purpose.

Remember everyone: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

So here it comes the confrontation! BumBumBum!!! What will happen!? Lol, thank you for the lovely reviews, and please give me more! You see, this is a give and take relationship. I give you a story, and I expect you to give me REVIEWS. If you think about it, you don't have to write nearly as much as I do, and I don't think it should be so much of a struggle to get you to write one sentence, that's all it takes ONE! So please REVIEW! It is very important to me!!! Thank you for your time! ^_^

* * *

Their plan was simple, and was called: Tamaki's seduction.

They all knew that she had a thing for Tamaki, otherwise why would she target Haruhi? They would have Him ask her out on a date, and all meet up at the appointed place to talk things out, and possibly have her pay for the damages done to the apartment.

They would also make sure that she never tries anything again, and if so, would press charges, but they did not want to bring it that far if they could help it. It was not out of pity for her, it's just they would prefer not to bring negative attention to the Host Club, or their families as this could leave a stain on their names even if they where not the perpetrators.

Tamaki approaches her after school as she was walking off campus bring their plans into action. The rest of the club in the bushes watching silently.

As he approached her eyes light up, only to be clouded by distrust. Why would he come to her? He was the one who kicked her out of the Host Club. She didn't understand, perhaps her plan worked, and now that the secret was out, that damn commoner was not as interesting any more. She could only hope.

He comes up to her with a flourish and grabbed her hand to kiss it, a blush spreading across her face as she struggled to breath. She was so flustered that she could hardly think straight, his face close to hers as he dipped her in a move he seemed fond of.

"Hello Hime, how are you doing on this fine day?" he said showing his glistening teeth in a wide smile.

Ayanokoji was at a loss for words. She forgot how dazzling he could be.

He leans in slightly closer as he says his next words, sending her mind into a fog. "Will you do me the honor of going meeting me here on Saturday at noon?"

She could only nod her breathing ragged as she tries to form words, and fails.

With one more smile he saunters away, meeting up with the rest of the club, and leaving her to compose herself once more.

"that worked well" Hikaru and Kaoru said in amused tones.

"At least all his flirting is not totally useless." Haruhi said in a dry tone as she looks on in boredom. Tamaki flirting was nothing new to her, and she had long gotten over the disbelief of how the girls never fail to swoon, but truth to be told, she was a little disappointed in the female sex for so many to lose their heads so easily.

* * *

They wait for her in the designated place, Tamaki the only one visible at the moment so she would not run when she saw them.

She came in a shiny black car driven by a chauffeur like the true rich girl she is. She practically skipped to Tamaki when her eyes landed on him, barley keeping herself composed.

"Tamaki-sama!" she said with adoration in her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" she said with a look of sickly innocence.

"We want to talk to you about what you did to Haruhi" he said with a serious look on his face.

She turns to look around at the plural, and sees the rest of the club that she missed in her excitement. Her face pales as she evaluates the situation, her face contorting in anger and a defensiveness coming into her eyes. "What is the meaning of this Tamaki-sama?" she said in a cool voice, no hint of the earlier adoration.

Kyouya steps forward a glint of light reflecting off of his glasses as he pushes them up his nose. "I think you know why we are here." He said in a voice that could freeze hell. "You caused a lot of problems for us with your little stunt." his voice becoming more icy.

A guarded look on her face, "I don't know what you are talking about" her voice filled with arrogance, and bravado.

Kaoru was barley concealing his seething anger "You know exactly what you did" he said in a snappy voice.

Hikaru was not faring so well, "You broke into Haruhi's house and trashed it! You hired someone to steal her wallet!" his voice kept rising.

"That was a low thing to do." said Hunny in a serious voice that belayed his true age. Mori nodded his head in agreement.

If possible her face was even paler as her weak defense shattered and she began to tremble. "I didn't do that!" even she could hear the lie in her voice. At the dark looks she received from the hosts she began to back peddle. "Okay, I hired a person to steal her wallet, and pictures, but I don't know anything about trashing her house! Her voice high in hysterics.

The hosts shot each other confused looks, it seemed like she was telling the truth, which didn't make sense.

Haruhi stepped forward, "you didn't have anything to do with it?" curiosity on her face.

Ayanokoji gave her a weak glare, "That's what I said." an edge in her trembling voice.

Interesting... "Please take us to this person you hired." Kyouya said, his emotion and motive hidden behind his gleaming glasses.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! Here is the awaited chapter! Lol, I hope you like it, and leave wonderful REVIEWS! I must tell you this now, I am just getting into the Harry Potter books again, and I always have trouble putting them down. So if you want me to up-date before I finish the whole series again (only on the second book) I want a lot of REVIEWS! And if I don't I will wait a LONG time to post! I mean it this time! Lots and lots of REVIEWS! And sorry if there is not enough Hunny in this chapter, you are not alone, I miss him too, and I plan to put lots of Hunny in the next chapter! ^_^

* * *

They had her call him, and say that she had a job for him. Her voice was shaky, but she pulled off fooling whoever it was because they where headed for a meeting place right now.

All through the car ride was twenty questions. They asked her his name, how long had he been working for her, how he came to be in her employment. All of the answers being recorded by the shadow King for future evidence.

They where still tense, no hint of their normal playfulness. They where getting mentally prepared for the worst in case it came to it. But they where not unprepared, Kyouya had his private police following them, ready to spring into action.

Haruhi sat next to Hunny, her hand in his as they all sit in tense silence. The man they where going to see was the one who beat her up what seemed forever ago, and he was the one that missed Haruhi and her father by a few hours. If he arrived a little later... they all shivered at the thought of what could have happened.

They pulled up in front of a small park, there where not many people around, and the little patch of land looked lonely. There was only one person here, and his back was turned as he sat on a bench.

They all pile out of the car, the man turned as they approach him. A look of livid resentment crosses his face as he takes in all the faces in front of him, his eyes lingering on Ajanokoji a little longer before coming to rest on Haruhi with frightening intensity.

He stands and takes a threatening step forward, his eyes never breaking contact with Haruhi's. They could see the rage burning beneath his skin, and where wary of the crazed look in his eyes.

He began to mumble to himself his eyes seeming distant and glazed now as his face contorts in fury. "It's all her fault" he says in a slightly louder voice as it begins to rise. "It's all her fault!" he is trembling now as his fists shake with his intense anger.

The Host club moves in front of her, as if to protest her if he made the slightest hint of attacking. It was touching, and Haruhi might have been moved if the situation was not so tense.

The man now had his hands in his hair as he pulls, his vancant expression hinting that he was remembering something from the past. "Yes, it is all her fault I was locked up for 11 years. 11 YEARS!"

By now Kyouya had called in his secret police, and they where swooping in from every where. There was no reasoning with a crazy man. He seemed to come out of his daze when he noticed the people that now had him surrounded, a sneer on his face.

"You look just like her" the leer deepening. "That damn mother of yours." He spat the words out like they where poison.

Realization struck them all as they pieced together the last of the puzzle. He was only too willing to help Ayanekoji because he had something against her mother. A defensive look plants it's self on Haruhi's face, "What about my mother?" her tone as hard as her expression.

The sneer never left his face as he was dragged away by the privet police.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hikaru looked to Kyouya as they got back into the limo.

Kyouya was reading something on his computer with a concentrating look on his face. Everyone is silent to allow him to concentrate.

After a moment he spoke, "11 years ago he was a stalk broker that was convicted of fraud. The accuser was a couple that had to file for bankruptcy because of his dealings. Their lawyer was you mother, Haruhi."He finished as he looked up into her eyes.

"So that was why he was so eager to do the job." Hikaru pondered.

"He wanted revenge against Haruhi's mom." Kaoru said in a similar tone.

Haruhi did not have an expression on her face, it was strangely blank.

Hunny tightened his grip on her hand, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Haru-chan?"

She snaps out of her daze to squeeze his hand back "I'm fine Hunny-senpai, It's just a little sad."

* * *

Kyouya seemed Farly pleased with how things turned out. They where getting a lot more business, a scandal always attracted attention, and Haruhi was in the middle of it. She sighed as another round of questions came about her relationship with the other hosts, and what where they like when they where not hosting. So far she had done her best to avoid the questions, but they where becoming more insistent. Her old regular customers respected her silence, and did not ask again, but the ones that came out of curiosity... Well, they where very persistent.

"Which one is your favorite Haruhi-chan?"

"Do you have a crush on one of them Haruhi-chan?"

"What is it like to be the only girl Host? Haruhi-chan"

Haruhi's eye twitched in irritation as she tries to think of a gentle way of brush off their questions.

She almost felt relived when Tamaki gave her the perfect opportunity. Almost.

He was peering over the top of his seat with a pout on his face, looking at the girls at her table that usually go to him.

"What are you doing Senpai?" irritation coating her voice.

He turns his puppy eyes to her, "I don't understand Haruhi" he wined as he shuffles over.

"What don't you get?" she immediately regretted asking.

He begins his rant about it not natural for a girl to host girls, and that her numbers should be going down, not up. "It's not right!"

Kyouya comes over, pushing his glasses up his nose, "actually, it is better than expected, it makes sense that her numbers go up because she is a mystery, and that is always interesting." He says as he scribbles in his note book. "At this rate you will be free of debt by the end of the year, and you are only 20% behind Tamaki" he says with a smirk on his face.

The twins came over with Chester cat grins on their faces, " wow, Tono has competition with a girl!"

Tamaki's eyes glisten with denial, "No, no one can beat the King!"

"Are you sure you don't feel threatened that she will take all your customers?" sly looks on their matching faces.

"No!" he takes a dramatic pose, "There is no way I will lose to a girl!" he said in an arrogant voice.

The twins put on a fake look of shock "What, is she just a 'girl' now?" Hikaru said in a scandalized voice.

"And here I thought she was your 'precious daughter'!" Kaoru mocked. "did you hear that Haruhi?"

"Your just a girl now." Hikaru said with a look of disappointment.

Tamaki rushes up to her and grabs her shoulders in earnestness "Don't listen to them Haruhi! You will always be my sweet daughter!"

"Get off me Senpai" she said in a flat voice sending him to the corner of woe that had recently been neglected.

Ah, the joys of normalcy.


	15. author's note

Hmmm... I think I will change the title of this story. I kind of got lazy on the whole lesson thing... I want to know what you think I should name it.

Overcoming

Coming Together

Entwined

Life's spiril

Or if you think I should keep it the same. If you have your own idea, please tell me! I want to know what my readers think! ^_^ Please vote!


	16. Chapter 16

Haha, okay, so most of you wanted me to keep it the same, so that is what I will do. Thank you all for your input, and I hope you like the this chapter! ^_^

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I will curse you all!" Nekozawa screamed as he ran out of the room, chased by the twins with their trusty flashlight.

The strange door slams closed with a loud snap, and was soon followed by the sound of the twins laughter.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" they bent down, hands braced on their knees as the struggled to breath between laughter.

Tamaki rushes up to them from the corner he was cowering in. "Do you realize what you have just done!?" he says as he clutches at the front of their uniforms.

"Calm down Senpai" Kaoru said as he regained some of his composer.

"It's not like he can really curse us" Hikaru said in a dismissive manner.

"You don't know what it was like!" he continued, ignoring their dismissal, "My legs where sore the whole day and I couldn't understand a thing on my test! It was horrible! I don't want to go through that again!" panic in his voice.

"Sigh, how many times do I have to tell you, you had run a marathon the day before, and you where in a Greek class." Kyouya said with exasperation in his voice.

"No, It was because he was cursed." Said a soft voice from behind them, sending shivers down their spines.

They turned around to see Kanazuki Reiko, member of the black magic club.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tamaki screamed as he went back to cowering in his corner, not wanting to incurring the wrath of a member of the black magic club. She watched this with an expressionless face.

"What are you doing here Kanazuki-chan?" Hunny asked in a cute voice.

She turns to him with her blank expression now covered in a slight blush. "I came to further my curse on you." She pulled out a picture frame, "See, look."

Inside was a picture of him glued next to a picture of her, a poorly done job, and not looking realistic at all.

They all sweat dropped.

"Hahaha" Hunny gave a nervous laugh, "That something..."

"Mitsukuni, don't go near her. She is dangerous." Mori said in a stoic voice as he pulls Hunny away from the girl trying to curse him with her love.

Kanazuki turned to him with her blank face, "My curse will succeed." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She then turned on her heels and left out the same door as her fellow club member.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Come sit with me and Takeshi!" Hunny comes over to drag her to his table to sit with them and their few customers.

Hunny hands her a piece of his precious cake with a smile as he and Mori push their strawberries onto her plate.

She looks at the cake in all of it's sweet glory, cake was still not her favorite thing, but it was growing on her. She has had it so much with Hunny that it would be impossible to not grow fond of it.

"Thank you Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai" they knew the strawberries where her favorite part.

Haruhi's mind was elsewhere as she ate her cake. She was thinking about the visit they got earlier from the members of the black magic club. It was kinda funny the way the twins chased Nekozawa out of the room, but she did not find Kanazuki's statement as entertaining. It's not that she was worried, she just wondered how the other girl would take it.

She was a little out of the ordinary, but Haruhi could tell that her feelings where real, not too unlike adoring attention Hunny gets from his fans, but deeper than the rest. Haruhi thought that her feelings where only topped by her own.

Not because she was more capable, but because she based her feelings off of knowing the different sides of Hunny, and Kanazuki's where based off of an image she formed to fulfill a void in her life.

"What are you thinking about Haru-chan?" Huuny asks, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm... nothing much. Just what Kanazuki-san said." she said in a bored voice.

"I don't think she really likes me as much as she thinks she does." He said with a knowing look.

She was not surprised, she always knew he was observant. "No, I think she sees what she wants, and formed an attachment to that image." she said in a contemplating voice.

"Ne! Ne! Haru-chan, what do you like about me?" Hunny asked in a cute voice.

She was taken by surprise at his question, she didn't expect him to be so forward. But a Serene smile quickly took over her face. "I like how you are always happy, but you know when to be serious. I like how you are observant, and care about the people around you." she said.

"Yay!" Hunny throws his arms around her neck, "Haru-chan likes me!"

He then leaned in, his warm breath fanning across her ear as his lips brush against her cheek. "I like how you are always fare, and honest. I like how you can see through everyone around you without even trying." he whispered in a soft and seductive voice sending shivers down her spine.

He then plants a soft and slow kiss on the side of her jaw, then pulls away with his happy smile back on his face. He looks into her eyes and his smile widens, she can tell she is blushing. She just hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

He went back to his cake like nothing happened. She looked down to see that Usa-chan had appeared in her lap. When did he put it there? She brushed it off and went back to her cake as well, one hand resting on the small stuffed Bunny.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, this chapter is very short. Sorry, I was distracted, and I will try to get more out soon!^_^ So please review!

* * *

"Look" Kanazuki said in her usual stoic voice as she held up two voodoo dolls. One of her, and one of Hunny. Their hands where tied together with a thin red ribbon. "Has the curse taken effect yet?"

"hahaha" Hunny gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it ever will." there was a strain in his smile.

"Don't worry, we will be happy once the curse is activated. Just wait, I will get it right." she then turned around and walked out the door that always seems to appear when one of the black magic club makes a visit.

"Do you think she will give up soon Takeshi?" Hunny asked with a slightly worried look.

"Who knows, she seems pretty persistent." he intoned in his deep voice.

* * *

It was now after club, and the host's where having a meeting to discuss the next club function.

"It will be a ball to remember!" Tamaki said in his ever dramatic voice.

They where talking about the end of term ball that they where going to hold, the last one for the leaving seniors. It was to take place in a month. The year had flown by, and it seemed to them all that it was just yesterday that Haruhi walked into the third music room, and into their lives.

"Tamaki-senpai, that is what you say about every ball." Haruhi said in a bored voice.

"But I mean it this time! This will be our last ball with all the Hosts!" he said with a puppy dog face.

"Can we go yet Tono?" Hikaru asked with a bored look on his face.

"No! You cant leave yet!" he said in a dramatically angry voice, "We have a lot to talk about!"

"Like what?" Kaoru questioned.

"..." Tamaki was at a loss for words.

"We have nothing left to discuss, you can go." Kyouya said sending Tamaki into his corner of woe.

Everyone ignored him as they grabbed their stuff, and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day Haruhi watched as the twins came into the room with their usual swagger.

"Morning Haruhi!" they said as they sat on either side of her, with their customary grins.

"Morning" she said in a distracted voice as she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her. She forgot to study, and they had an English test next period.

She has no idea how she could have forgotten, she never forgot a test before. It's not like she tried, she just got really tired all of a sudden, and fell asleep doing her homework.

"Haruhi, are you paying attention to us?" Kaoru said in exasperation as he notices her lack of attention.

"Sorry, I forgot to study for out English test today..." she said as she turned the page of her big text book.

"Your kidding right" Hikaru said with amusement in his voice, "you actually forgot to study! What have you done with the real Haruhi?"

"I'm glad you think this is funny. But I have to do well on all my tests, and stay at the top of the class to keep my scholarship." she said, irritation in her voice.

"Aw, come on Haruhi, you know you will do well even if you don't study for one test." Kaoru said in a placating tone.

Her only response was a turn of the page. She was no longer paying attention to them, and was studying diligently like a good scholarship student should.


	18. Chapter 18

okay, so I made this chapter slightly longer than I planed. I wanted to make up for the last chapter, I know, it was boring and short. Lol, so I will be expecting more reviews from you! You have to reward my efforts or I might give you another short and boring chapter. ^_^ I hope you like it!

* * *

Drip... Drip... Drip...

The whole cafeteria was silent as they watch the stunned faces of the twins in apprehension. Their eyes darting from the food on their shirts to the milk dripping from their hair.

"S-sorry!" said the girl who's lunch way all over them. I just tripped over... she trailed off as she looked for the thing that made her food go flying into the air, and onto the redheads. There was nothing but air.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their stunned silence, where they just going to stand there covered in food, or where they going to get cleaned up? "Come on" she said as she began to drag them out of the crowed, and to the nearest bathroom.

They snapped out of their daze when they reached the door, "You can't go in there Haruhi" Hikaru said as he places his hand on the door.

She just rolls her eyes again in exasperation. "I know that, but you need to get cleaned up." she said, eyeing to dripping mess.

Their faces turn slightly red as the go into the bathroom to try and get the ridiculously expensive pasta off of their uniforms.

Haruhi was waiting outside the bathroom, eating her lunch.

"Um, excuse me " it was the girl from earlier, and she was carrying two boys uniforms. "I went to the office, and got some spar uniforms since it was my fault..." she trailed off in an uncertain voice.

Haruhi gave her a reassuring smile as she knocked on the door to get the twins attention. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" she said through the door.

It opens to revile Kaoru with wet hair, "what?" he asked. His eyes land on the girl as Haruhi silently points to her, and the cloths in her arms.

"These are for you and Kaoru" she said in a squeaky voice as she said the wrong name. He didn't seem to mind the mistake. He reached out and took the uniforms with a slight smile. "thank you." and disappeared back into the restroom.

* * *

"What luck we had today" Hikaru said in a sarcastic voice as they made their way to the Host Club.

Kaoru nodded his head slightly, a faraway look on his face. Haruhi, ignored him completely.

It must be karma. She did not study the night before, so she did not do well on her test. Or so she though. She got a 95, which is really, not a bad score, but it was not her usual 100. This put her in a slightly sour mood.

When they walked into the club room, they where surprised at how off it seemed in there. Tamaki was in his corner of woe, muttering darkly to himself in a voice that no one could understand. Usually he did not go to the corner until Haruhi gave him a scathing remark. She said nothing.

Kyouya seemed to have an evil aura around. Not than that wasn't normal, but today seemed more sinister. Haruhi could think of a few things that could do that, but was too wary to ask least he raise her debt.

Hunny as well seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over him. His face brooding, and eyes dark with frustration. Mori, seemed to be the only one that seemed normal.

Haruhi walked over to Hunny, and took the seat next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked the melancholy boy.

He sat there for a moment, then his pout broke and he looked at her with his big, childish eyes. "Haru-chan! All the cake is gone!" he said as his eyes began to tear up. He wraps his arms around her, and buries his face in her neck.

His warm breath tickled her skin, making her slightly blush. "What do you mean?"

"Someone took all of out cake!" he said in indignation.

"You can get some more right?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"But I will never get to eat THAT cake" he emphasized.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. It was like talking to a child! " but now you can have different cake!" she said with a smile on her face.

He lifted his head up slightly, and looked at her with a calculating gaze. "Okay, lets go" he began to drag her to the door by the hand.

"Wait, go where!?" she asked in confusion.

"To eat cake." he said as if talking about the weather.

She began to panic, as she looked back at Kyouya. She didn't think he would be happy if she skipped club, and dreaded a raised debt.

As if sensing the hesitation in her Hunny addressed the shadow king, "You don't mind, do you Kyou-chan?" he asked in a cute voice.

He looked around at the other hosts and said "I don't think we will be hosting today anyway." his voice showing displeasure at the idea of skipping a day. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"See! Let's go Haru-chan. See you tomorrow Takeshi!" he said as he bounced out the door, pulling Haruhi with him.

* * *

They ended up at a small bakery that Hunny had seen one day on his way to Haruhi's house. It was cozy, and smelled of sugary goods that Hunny was so fond of. They sat together in a booth with Hunny eating to his hearts content.

"So what was up with Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai today?" she asked as she ate her much smaller slice at a much slower pace.

"They just had some really bad luck today." he said as he slowed down his consumption of the tasty pastry. "Kyou-chan's stock investments took a dramatic drop, and Tama-chan..." Hunny laughed slightly as he thought about the blond, "Tama-chan got a new student in his class, and let's just say that his pride was seriously wounded." Hunny then took another bite of his vanishing cake.

"Your right" she said as she thought over what he just said. "That is bad luck." well it was for Kyouya at least. For Tamaki, well, she thought that his pride could do with some deflating. She wasn't getting her hopes up though, he had to be the most arrogant person she ever met, and could recover from anything.

"What about you and the twins? You didn't look too happy ether when you came in."

"Well, they had an accident in the cafeteria, food was all over them!" she said with slight amusement in her voice. Her face then turned into a small scowl, " I didn't do to well on a test."

"Really?" he said with suprise in his voice, "What did you get?"

"A 95." she said in a curt voice.

"oh" he said as he took another bite. "That's not bad." he said in a placating voice.

She just grumbled in reply.

"It's still an A." he said gently. "and it's not like you cant afford to lose a few points, you always get 100."

She heaved a sigh "I know, I'm just a little disappointed in myself." she admitted.

"You don't have to be perfect Haru-chan" he reminded her in a slightly chiding voice.

She gave him a smile, and took another bite of her cake. She was thinking about how strange it was that they all had something to make them unhappy today. Well, except for Mori, he seemed fine.

It was very strange indeed.

* * *

They sat in Hunny's limo as he drives her home after they left the bakery. They sat there for a while, talking, eating, and just enjoying each others company. It was nice because it seems like they have not been alone together in ages.

Hunny had his head on Haruhi's lap as she played with his hair. The smooth texture sliding through her fingers.

"Haru-chan, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers running against his head. "It seems like forever since we have been out."

"That would be nice." she said with a smile playing on her lips. She liked relaxing here with him. With all the host club, it was like she never got to rest, and it was nice.

They looked into each others eyes, and seemed to get lost in them. Haruhi marveled at how he could look so young and mature at the same time. Surly something only he could accomplish.

their heads drifted closer as Haruhi leans down, and Hunny sits up slightly. Their lips meet, and it is like an explosion accrues in her chest. The feel of his soft, and firm lips sends her mind into a haze, as she begs for more.

By now Hunny was sitting up fully, his arms around her waist, pressing her body closer to him. Her hands tangled in his hair clenched slightly as he deepens the kiss, his lips paring, and urging her to do the same.

She opens willingly, wanting more contact with his sweet mouth. Their tongs dance together in erotic patterns. She didn't think she would ever get tired of his kisses.

Finally,they parted for air, panting as he placed gentle kisses along her jaw, leading up to her ear. "Haru-chan," he said, his warm breath fanning across her ear, and sending shivers down her spine. "we are here." his voice, soft, and deeper than usual.

She blinked a few times to clear the fog in her head. "See you tomorrow." she said as she gave him one last kiss on the lips before leaving.

She would never get tired of his kisses.

* * *

don't forget to REVIEW

I will be very anger if

you don't, and I will set

the dark Hunny in you.

Then I will laugh. It will

be very amusing. Hmmm...and then Kyouya

make you pay for the damages caused by

the fight. So you better REVIEW!!!!!

If you know what is good for

you, you should follow

my advice and

REVIEW

!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

"The curse it upon us!" was the first thing Haruhi heard when she opened her front door early in the morning as Tamaki came barging in with the rest of the club in tow.

Her eyes snapped back to him as she saw him take off a hat to reveal a head full of purple hair. He began to pace the room as everyone watched him in a mixture of sleepiness, irritation, and humor. It wasn't every day that you got to see the 'King' in a less that pristine state.

"You died your hair," Haruhi said in a flat tone barley believing what she was seeing, and she has see quite a few strange things in her time with the host club. What a way to start the day she thought.

"I didn't!" Tamaki denied.

"It matches your eyes Tama-chan" Hunny said in a tired voice as he wiped his eyes. Tamaki sputtered at a loss for words.

"I think it is an improvement" Kaoru said in an offhanded voice.

"Much better than that obnoxious blond" his twin said in a snide tone, as mischief danced in their eyes.

By that time Tamaki was near tears. Never getting a word in edge wise. "I suggest you all stop teasing him unless you want to put up with the consequences" came the falsely polite comment from the shadow king.

"What will I do! I can't let the lady's see me like this! They will think I'm a clown! I don't want to live in a circus!" Tamaki ranted as the rest of the gathered ignored him and got comfortable. When he got this worked up it was always best to wait it out until he runs himself out of steam.

"Morning Haru-chan!" Hunny said with a smile as he sat next to her, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"He dragged you here," she said as more as a statement then a question.

"He said something about us all being in grave danger, and that we all had to come over here to protect you before the curse takes you too" he said in a dry voice indicating his displeasure at being woken up before his usual time. As far as she was concerned, Tamaki was lucky that he still had all of his limbs attached. How he accomplished that, was a mystery.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Tamaki came running at her screaming "Don't worry my daughter, I will protect you from the curse!" she slipped away from him as he lunged at her, trying to trap her in his arms. At that moment she was extremely grateful for for the martial arts classes. She never would have been able to get away otherwise.

"I think what she needs is protection from you" Hikaru said in an amused tone as he watched Tamaki continuously lunge at her, and her evading him at every turn.

"You!" Tamaki spun around pointing his finger straight at Hikaru, "This is all you and your evil twins fault! You have brought the wrath of Nekozawa down upon all of us!"

"What that fake? what could he do?" Kaoru said in a bored voice as he leaned on his brothers shoulder.

"Ya Tono, it's all in your head. Maybe you should go see a doctor" his voice sly.

"It's not in my head! It's true! Why do you think of Haruhi not getting a perfect score! That is the most solid proof there is! We. Are. Cursed!" he finished breathing hard.

They seemed at a loss of words at that. it was hard to believe. They cast a sideways glance at each other in their silent twin talk. "We're sorry Haruhi!" they said in unison as they trapped her in between them, sobbing into her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she said as she tried to squirm out of their hold.

"We're so sorry Haruhi!" as they tightened their hold, ceasing all of her attempts at escape.

"Don't you have something to say to me too?" Tamaki said as he inched closer to them, irritated that they got to hug her, and he didn't.

"Fix your hair clown." they said in a serous voice, sending Tamaki into the mushroom corner. They broke out laughing as soon as he turned his back, making his aura grow darker, and more depressed.

"I. can't. breath." she said as she renewed her struggles in their unyielding arms.

"OUCH!" they cried as Hunny came up behind them and pinched their arms.

"Your suffocating Haru-chan, let her go." he said in a firm voice. They immediately let go to nurse their wounds.

"You didn't have to pinch us so hard" Hikaru said in a grumpy tone.

"Ha!" Tamaki said as he came rushing back. "That's what you get!"

"Don't act so triumphant, it's not like you helped her."

"Coward! can't even protect your so called 'daughter'!" They said.

Sending him sight back into his corner.

Looks like their date plans will have to be put on hold.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to up-date. I had to write this chapter three times before I got so frustrated I quit for a while. Then I finally got it! Don't you just love Epiphanies. I also want to thank all the people who reviewed. It made me very happy. I'm glad I got so many, and I promise I will try to get the next chapter out in a timely manner. I just might start it now. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is a little special. It focuses more on Hunny than Haruhi, so I hope you like it! And please make sure to review! ^_^

* * *

Hunny could tell that the rest of the club was beginning to get on Haruhi's nerves, and that was an understatement. He could tell she was seething inside.

After they so rudely came into her home in the early hours of the morning, but Tamaki then saw it fit to drag them to questionable stores to but 'good luck charms to ward of evil'. They has spent hours looking at things that he didn't want to remember, and didn't want to know how and what it was made from.

He himself was beginning to get irritated. He hadn't had cake since last night, and in his book, that was way too long. He could feel his stomach rumble at the thought of his beloved sweets, and caused a scowl to form on his face. Hunny's mouth watered as he thought more of the wonderful cake he would be eating if only Tamaki didn't drag them out. His hands clenched into fists as he resisted the urge the strangle Tamaki for standing in between me and my cake.

"Hunny," Haruhi said at his side, gesturing at his hand that was now squeezing hers with uncomfortable force.

"Sorry Haru-chan," he said in an apologetic voice as he loosened the vice like grip he had on her fingers. She squeezed his hand gently, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said from his other side. He looked up at his best friend, and cousin to see him looking at a small bakery across the street from the shop they where currently in.

"Yay!" he said as he bounced up, and down, then quickly calmed himself as he looked back at the rest of the host club to see if they herd his little out burst. They where oblivious. Sneaking out of the shop the three made their way the the bakery.

Hunny ordered all the sweets the shop offered, happy to finally sate his sweet tooth.

"Ne Takeshi, Haru-chan, do you want a piece of cake?" he asked as he dug into his own slice. There was no one he would rather share his cake with than his two most important people.

* * *

"I don't want to go! I want more cake!" Hunny wined as he was led out of the shop by Haruhi with Mori trailing behind.

"You already ate all the cake." she said as she walked back across the street. "Besides, the longer we are gone, the more chance Tamaki will go into a panic, and I have had enough of that for the day."

With a slight pout on his face he took her hand and walked back into the slightly shady shop.

The host club was no where to be found. They walked up and down the narrow isles filled with dusty spell books, herbs, and other things you would expect to find in such a shop. "Maybe they went looking for us..." Hunny said in a soft voice, the atmosphere of the shop giving a sedative feeling that the silence should not be disturbed. Only a low buzz to accompany his voice.

"We should call them, knowing Tamaki, he will be dragging them all over the place looking for us." Haruhi said in a low tone.

"Ne, Haru-chan, Takashi, let's wait out side." It's not that he was scared, the place just gave him a strange feeling, he didn't care for it much.

"umph!" Hunny caught Haruhi as she stumbled back. standing in front of her was Kanazuki of the black magic club, and her eyes where locked on their entwined hands.

**_******_**

**_******_**

**_******_**

**_******_**

**_******PRESS******_**

**_*****THE*****_**

**_**BUTTON**_**

**_******_**

**_****_**

**_*_**


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! another chapter! LOL sorry it took so long, I was reading some REALLY good fanfction. Haha, anyway, I hope you are satisfied with this chapter, I put some fluff at the end just because I love you all so much. Haha, so please remember to review. If I get reviews, I will be I am happy I am more likely to up-date, so it is in your best interest to up-date. That being said, On with the story!

* * *

Kanazuki stood there with a strange look on her face as Hunny helped Haruhi back to her feet. "Hunny-kun, what are you doing here?" she questioned with a blank face and an unknown emotion shining in her eyes.

"Heh, We're just looking for the rest of the host club," he replied as Mori came up behind them, taking in the scene silently.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Here in front of her stood the woman that was currently trying to 'curse' her boyfriend with her 'love'. If standing in front of her in the doorway of a shady 'magic' store wasn't awkward, then she didn't know what was.

Kanazuki just stood there with her eyes moving from Hunny's face to their clasped hands and back again. The silence was unnerving.

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi, they are coming down the street now." Mori's deep voice broke through the quiet like a knife.

"Ah!" Hunny said with fake enthusiasm, looks like it's time to go!" he said as he dragged Haruhi past the dark girl. "See you later Kanazuki-san".

Behind him Haruhi was lost deep in thought. what was that look in the other girls eye? It was strange, but she couldn't quite place it, and Haruhi did not like not knowing things.

"Look Haruhi!" she was snapped out of her thoughts. "I have a voodoo mask!" Tamaki said in an excited voice as he shoved the mask in her face.

"That's a Tiki mask senpai," she said in a bored voice.

"No way!" he said in disbelief, looking the mask over himself as if he could tell the difference. "what's the difference?" came the confused question.

"Voodoo comes from Africa, Tiki comes from the Hawaiian Islands" she lectured in an uninterested voice.

"I knew that" he said in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Haha, sure you did Tono! Kaoru said coming up behind him.

"That's why you believed the store clerk when he told you" Hikaru joined in with a smirk.

"No I did know! I did!" he argued ardently.

"So you knew?" Hikaru said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Yes!" he nodded vigorously.

"your sure you knew?" Kaoru said catching on to what his brother was doing.

"Yes!" He said with a relived and happy expression on his face.

"You knew your lying?" they said together.

"Yes!" Tamaki said with a smile on his face. "wait no! I wasn't lying! I knew, I was only testing her!" he said with desperation in his voice.

"It's not becoming for the 'king' to lie. Very undignified." Kyouya said with a straight face, pushing up his glasses.

"Not you too Kyouya!" the dramatic blond said with fat tears rolling down his face.

With a small smirk on her face she sent him to his doom, "Lier" and into the corner of woe.

* * *

Tamaki, being the fool he was, insisted that they do voodoo to undo the cure. Immediately after he heaved a relived sigh and said he could feel the effect of it, as if a weight was lifted form his shoulders. Haruhi thought it was a load of crap. She didn't feel any different and chalked it up to idiot brains giving stupid blonds delusions.

"I'm telling you it really worked!" Tamaki wined to Haruhi. It was now Hosting hours, and Haruhi was currently getting tea and cookies ready for when her next guest came.

It had become a trend among the girls to go to Haruhi when they wanted advice on something. They said that she was good at cheering people up, and pointing them in the right direction. Whether it was boy trouble, drama with their friends, she never knew. They just seemed to think that she had all the answers, and being the good host that she is, she helped them and gave her opinion. She even had some people come to her for help on their homework. Not that she minded, in face she liked that better than listen to people go on and on about how they don't know which brand they should wear to what party.

"What ever you say Tamaki-senpai." a touch of exasperation in her voice. No matter how many times she sent him to the corner of woe today, he just kept coming back, until Kyouya had to tell her to stop upsetting him because it was bad for business. And that was what she was trying to do now, appease him so that he, and she could get back to hosting. It wasn't going to well.

"I'm telling the truth Haruhi!" he continued.

Fed up with his constant whining she snapped, "I already agreed senpai! You continuing to repeat makes me think you are trying to convince yourself!" and with that she walked away, catching the glare Kyouya sent her way as Tamaki made his way to the corner of woe. She didn't regret raising her debt a little, as long as he stayed there, and away from her.

She sighed. There was still five minutes until her next guest, then she would be done for the day. And what a long day it had been. Hunny and Mori where going to graduate just next week and she didn't know how she was going to handle it.

She prided herself on her resilience. She knew that she was not so dependent on one thing that it would leave a large effect on her except her father, and now Hunny. She knew that she would still see him, they where dating after all, but she also knew that their time together would be shortened.

With college, he would need to manage his time better, that meant less Host time, and less Haruhi time. It would be difficult, but she knew she could handle it. Thinking about it, she came to realise just how much Hunny had come to mean to her, and how involved in her life he had become. It was strange. Never before had she let anyone that close to her, and here he did to almost effortlessly.

"Haru-chan," she was pulled out of her musings at the sound of her boyfriends voice. She looked over to see that he was waving to her from the door leading to the kitchen.

Curious she made her way across the room, and to where he was waiting. As soon as she got within distance of him he whisked her into the room, and closed the door behind her. Seconds later she could feel his lips on hers in a gentle caress. Her arms raised to wind around his shoulders, as his to her waist.

His tong moved across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she readily complied to. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his warm hands went under her shirt to rub the small of her back.

Her hands tensed on his shoulders anticipating what his hands would do next, but they stayed firmly on her back. She didn't know if she was relived or disappointed but mattered little as she began to feel light headed for air. Reluctantly their lips parted enough for them to get the much needed oxygen.

"Hi Haru-chan" he breathed against her mouth, not even an inch away.

She gave a small laugh, "That was one good greeting" her voice uncharacteristically breathless.

"Only the best for you Haru-chan" he said with a wide smile that showed the childlike innocence that she fell in love with even if he really wasn't all that Innocent.

"You know, I'm going to be late for my next customer." she said not really caring, but knowing that if she didn't go she would have a higher debt than she did at the beginning of the day.

His face changed into a softer smile, "I know, I just wanted to kiss you. We haven't all day you know" he said as he let go of her, and she him.

With a peck on the cheek she walked back into the third music room and turned her eyes onto the table where her next guest was waiting and got the shock out of her life when she found it was Kanazuki of the black magic club.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth it! Read and review!

* * *

Haruhi did her best to walk calmly to the table. She had her suspicions as to why Kanazuki would be there, and if they where true, things could be unpleasant. Haruhi knew that Kanazuki had a different way of doing things, but she also knew that the other girl was no fool. Haruhi had seen the look she was sending her way the other day, and she knew this would come about sooner or later.

"Kanazuki-san, what can I do for you?" She asked in a pleasant voice as she walked up to the table, putting on her best host smile.

Kanazuki just sat there with a blank look on her face as Haruhi sat down across from her.

On the other side of the room three of the hosts crouched behind a couch, watching the interaction between the two girls.

"What do you think she is doing here?" Kaoru asked in an interested voice.

"I'll tell you what she is doing, she is going to curse Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out dramatically. The twins exchanged look as they anticipated another 'episode' coming on. "My poor daughter! To be bullied because of my love for her!" fake tears coming out of his eyes.

The twins snickered behind their hands watching as the king of the host club became lost in his inner mind theater.

_**Inner mind theater**_

"How dare you take Tamaki-sama's love! I will curse you for this!" Kanazuki said as she loomed over the crouched Harihi.

"No! Help me!" Her voice full of fear.

"Hahahaha! No one will help you! and when I'm done here I will steal his love from you!" The witched face full of malice as shadows danced in the background.

"No you can't do that!" Haruhi's anger momentarily breaks through her fear as she tries to fight for her love.

"You are in no position to stop me!" her voice full of gloating confidence.

"No, but I am!" Tamaki said as he comes to the scene with sparkles in the background. "What is this? I thought you where in love with Hunny-senpai." he said as he blocks Haruhi from her view.

Kanasuki looks away with a slight blush, "That is just to cover up my true love for you."

"I'm sorry, but my you have hurt my daughter, and that is unforgivable!" he said with riotous anger in his voice. "Begone!" and with a wave of his hand she ran away, never to return.

**_Reality_**

Hikaru and Kaoru gave him a blank stair, "Do you think Tono will snap out of it any time soon?"

"Who knows."

"What is your relationship with Hunny-kun?" she boldly asked.

Haruhi twirled her spoon around in her tea, thinking of the best way to answer the question. Many times she was know for being blunt, but as a host she was also known for being sensitive, and at the moment she was torn. She knew that honesty was the best way, not that she thought about lying, but in this situation she knew that her blunt ways would be inappropriate.

"Your dating him aren't you." the other girl said as more of a statement than a question, that strange emotion from before back in her eyes, that Haruhi now realised was disappointment and sadness.

"Yes." Her heart went out to the girl, she has never been the type to pine after a guy, but if she say Hunny with some other girl, she was sure that she would be feeling the same thing.

Kanazuki for her part did well to hide her emotions. The only indication of her inner turmoil was the slight glaze in her eyes. "You are happy together." She didn't need an answer, for they both already knew that they where. "I see." she stood up from her seat, tea untouched and went to leave. After a few steps she paused, and looked over her shoulder, "don't think I have given up on him, some day my curse will take over, and it will be me that Hunny-kun loves. Until then, take care of him." with that she strode out of the room, in which every ear had heard her parting words.

The room was silent for a moment, "What!?" every one burst out in surprised, shrill voices.

Haruhi gave a weak laugh as she turned around to see the the entire club room had been ease dropping.

Hunny came skipping over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "That's right, Haru-chan is my girlfriend!" he said in his normally happy voice. The room erupted in to a chorus of squeals.

Looks like the secret was out, along with her peace and quiet.

* * *

So there it is, the end. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and make sure to review! ^_^

Sequel? Maybe, I left it so that there _could_ be one, but I don't think I will be writing it any time soon, try reading one of my other stories! (though I have been up-dating a lot slower that I used to as I'm sure you all know. And remember the most important thing: Review!


	23. Notice on sequel

The sequel to this story is not posted. It is called **Life Goes On**

**Summery:** It is bad timeing when Harihi falls ill. With college and a wedding comming up, she doesn't have time to deal with this. But is it just a comming bug caused by stress? or is it more? Sequel to Lesions in Life. Set four and a half years later.

Please read my story, and don't forget to read and review! :)


End file.
